Conversations In The Dark
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: A collection of ichihitsu shorts.
1. Conversations In The Dark

Ichigo POV

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Oi, Tou-" Ichigo blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkened office. 'Huh? The light was on when I was coming here... And I didn't see him on the way up.. Is he still here?'

A quick scan of the area found the white-haired taichou sitting on the floor with his back to the other, across from his sword, which was leaning against the wall. A light-blue, but still shadowy figure was by it. It was too dark to see it clearly, but Ichigo had no doubt it was Hyorinmaru himself.

"Was there... something I could have done differently?"

Ichigo's eyes opened wide at the soft tone. Who would have known Toushiro Hitsugaya, proud 10th Squad taichou, could sound so -dare he say it?- small. And his defenses were so far down he had yet to notice the substitute shinigami's presence. Was he relying completely on Hyorinmaru for the moment? If so, the dragon didn't seem to think he posed a threat.

"You're too hard on yourself, Toushiro," a deep voice said. "You did what you thought was best. That's all anyone can do."

"But now- Hinamori- she..."

Ah, so that was it. When it came to gossip, Ichigo found, shinigami were a lot like cheerleaders. Hinamori. Like a sister to Histugaya, and some said, even more. He'd never met her, but she was clearly very important to the taichou he himself was finding so very interesting. Hence the eavesdropping.

"Beating on yourself will not change anything," that calm, deep voice came again.

"Some heavenly guardian I am."

Come again?

"Your powers have not fully matured, Toushiro," that voice continued to try and calm him.

"Tch. Just like the rest of me."

Ichigo took a deep breath. His next move would earn him either thanks or death. "I dunno about the rest of you, but I can help with the training," he said.

To his surprise, the taichou did not spin around, or even seem shocked he was there at all. There was no 'What are you doing here?' No 'What do you want?'

The only word the taichou uttered was a plain, simple, "All right."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Hitsugaya POV

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Oi, Tou-"

He probably thought I didn't notice him. How exactly do you miss that reiatsu, even when so far gone in your thoughts you notice little else? I simply could not bring myself to care that he was there. Stupid ryoka, messing things up. But his heart had been in the right place, and that I couldn't hold against him.

Whereas there was plenty I could hold against myself. I normally wouldn't be prone to doing something as cliche as sitting alone in the dark, sans for Hyorinmaru. But then, I don't normally feel as useless as I do now, either.

"Was there... something I could have done differently?" I ask aloud, not really expecting an answer, just wanting to ask it, wanting to hear the words aloud. I've been wanting to hear them, and Kurosaki wasn't stopping me, dammit.

Hyorinmaru does reply as expected, though. "You're too hard on yourself, Toushiro. You did what you thought was best. That's all anyone can do."

"But now- Hinamori- she..." I cannot even bring myself to finish the sentence. Momo, my precious sister...

"Beating on yourself will not change anything."

Maybe not. "Some heavenly guardian I am," I say, before remembering Kurosaki is there too. Oh well. One more thing for him to think about. He doesn't need to know who I allegedly am, what I am supposedly capable of.

"Your powers have not fully matured, Toushiro," the spirit of my zanpakuto continues to try to cheer me up.

I roll my eyes. "Tch. Just like the rest of me." Something else I probably should not have said with Kurosaki there. But I really cannot bring myself to care in the slightest. I just want to know why. When I'm supposed to be capable of all this greatness, why-

"I dunno about the rest of you, but I can help with the training," the intruder says.

I'm not sure what to think of the offer at first. But then... it's a start, I suppose. "All right."


	2. Rockstar

A/N: Ok, you guys win. A collection of ichihitsu. Like I don't have enough to do. They won't all be from each one's POV, but all will be at night/evening/etc to keep with the title.

This particular one, my only excuse is that my inner fangirl finds Toushiro to be an extremely sexy rockstar, and had to write something about it.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

The male looked down from his spot among the rafters as the young star walked on stage for his lighting and sound check. He reached beside him, pulling a cell phone from his pocket.

"Kurosaki here."

"Ichigo-kun!" happy voice greeted him. "How's the lead?"

"Description and demeanor are a perfect fit," was the calm reply.

"It could be him? Really?"

"Down, Matsumoto. It's a strong possibility, but interaction with him will show for sure."

"I don't know how you can be so calm!"

"If I blow my cover, I'm not a roadie anymore, and I don't get to see that cute smirk as often."

"Just go into shinigami mode."

"He can see spirits."

"That sounds familiar."

"Doesn't it?"

"The you're in the role of Rukia-chan."

"I guess so. I think I'll be using a different tactic, though. Kurosaki out."

"Ichigo-kun, you don't need to be so formal!"

"I think it's good for you."

"You're starting to sound like him! Where's my trouble-loving ryoka?"

He shut the phone. Not because was mad at the woman by any means, the two constantly teased each other.

Toushiro was about to start singing.

"Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari, kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu, togatta serifu wo sora ni hanachi, chi no aji no nokoru tsuba wo haita..."

Ichigo had know the one before him for over a century. He'd never once heard him sing.

"'Minna shinjyae' tte kuchiguse wo, aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda, mamorou to shite kizutsukeru chikara de, nani wo te ni shite yuku?"

He now knew that was an awful shame.

"I believe in this light I see, tashika na hikari yo, sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure..."

'Voice of an angel' didn't even begin to cover it.

"Tsuyosa dake wo shinjite kita hibi, munashisa wo katsu tabi ni shitta, chippoke na kokoro de warau kara, mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure..."

His phone began to vibrate. He cursed, then again when he saw who it was. She would be livid if he ignored her.

"Make it quick," he hissed into the phone. "I'm busy."

"Hey! Matsumoto just told me you found him! I was gonna congratulate you, but if you're gonna act like that-"

"Rukia, it's not 100 percent yet."

"From what I hear, if it's not, he's a clone."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, adjusting the nearby spotlights accordingly. Then he saw a familiar glare. The singer hated it when people were on the phone at times like this. "Listen, Rukia, I gatta go. I'll talk to you later, promise," he said quickly, then shut the phone. He mouthed an apology to the other, and while the shorter's gaze softened, he still did not look impressed. Aw, well. He'd have to apologize properly later.

"I believe in this light I see, kodoku na hikari yo, kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure."

The rest of the world knew him as Daisuke Saionji: Japanese-born, currently 17, and not a soul believed that white was his natural hair color, nor teal his natural eye color, despite baby pictures obtained from his mother. His surly attitude was at an all-time high, and most brushed him off as a snotty rich rock star.

What was not so widely known, even by him, was that there was an entire world looking for his sorry ass. Oh, yes, when Hitsugaya-taichou's memories surfaced, he had A LOT of explaining to do.

Ichigo knew for a fact his lover did not currently remember him. He'd tried casually walking by first (cliche as it was), and the other had not even glanced twice. The second time they crossed paths though, the singer had a strange look on his face, as if trying to remember something, but then looked away.

The now-seated shinigami thought it said wonders for his willpower that he had yet to refer to 'Saionji-san' as 'Toushiro.' But that was going to end reeeaaal soon. There was something he'd been wanting to try for awhile now, but it couldn't be with a lot of people around, especially if the predicted outburst occurred.

"Hey Kurosaki!" a fellow roadie called. "Food!"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

He had wondered if using his real name on an alleged 'incognito' mission was such a wise idea, but there was no helping it now. He'd introduced himself on impulse. And he loved the little twitch in the singer's eye whenever he heard it.

"Hey, hey," he heard someone call. It was Toushiro- er, Daisuke's rather, personal assistant, Megumi. "Who wants to bring our little Prince of Darkness his dinner?"

"Isn't that your job?" the shinigami asked. "And don't you think you're a bit hard on him?"

"Yes and no," the woman replied. "I am in no mood to deal with his shit, and if you manage him so easily, you bring it to him," she added, shoving a brown bag in his direction.

Ichigo took it without complaint, then turned to walk down to the 'teen's' dressing room.

'Someone's got PMS,' he thought as he knocked on the door. "Oi! Open up!"

"It's open," came the bored reply.

He did. The occupant was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Where's Megumi?"

"She said she didn't feel like dealing with your shit today."

"Figures. You can leave it on the table and go."

The shinigami smirked as he did so. This was the perfect opportunity. "Kay. See ya later, Toushiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-tai... chou... The hell?"

As much as the taller loved the look of confusion on the other's face... "Good, it is you. Remember why you left yet, asshole?"

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Lyrics For 'This Light I See" (Hitsugaya Character Song) Romanji

tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu  
togatta serifu wo sora ni hanachi  
chi no aji no nokoru tsuba wo haita

"minna shinjyae" tte kuchiguse wo  
aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda  
mamorou to shite kizutsukeru chikara de  
nani wo te ni shite yuku?

I believe in this light I see  
tashika na hikari yo  
sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure

tsuyosa dake wo shinjite kita hibi  
munashisa wo katsu tabi ni shitta  
chippoke na kokoro de warau kara  
mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure

"hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni  
aitsu wa sabishisou ni hohoenda  
wakarou to shite tsuki hanasu chikara de  
nani wo te ni shite yuku?

I believe in this light I see  
kodoku na hikari yo  
kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure

ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori wo hanatsu

ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi wo hanatsu  
kokoro wo hanatsuhikari wo hanatsu  
I believe in...

I believe in this light I see  
tashika na hikari yo  
sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure

I believe in this light I see  
kodoku na hikari yo  
kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure

Lyrics For 'This Light I See" (Hitsugaya Character Song) English

I raise my eyes to the pleasantly cold wind  
Overflowing with worthless memories  
I speak my pointed remarks into the sky  
And the taste of blood remains in my saliva

"Believe in everyone" was the favorite phrase  
Of that guy's sad and empty heart  
In trusting those words, the hero was hurt by their power  
What does that hero hold now?

I believe in this light I see  
It's a definite light  
It cries out to me, guiding me to the end

These days, I believe only in power  
An empty reprimand in the empty journey to win  
The tiny smile in my empty heart  
Already a little warning not to near the end

"I live alone" was the favorite phrase  
From the sadness in that guy's smile  
The hero understood and spoke of this power beneath the moon  
What does that hero hold now?

I believe in this light I see  
It's a lonely light  
It draws me toward it, holding me until the end

Deep inside me, the first delicate fragments  
Move toward the limits of heaven  
Release the first strong prayer

Deep inside me, the first delicate fragments  
Move toward the end of the darkness  
Release the first strong feelings  
Release the spirit  
Release the light  
I believe in….  
I believe in this light I see  
It's a definite light  
It cries out to me, guiding me to the end

I believe in this light I see  
It's a lonely light  
It draws me toward it, holding me until the end


	3. Visit

"Kurosaki-san, you have a visitor."

Ichigo looked up from the manager's desk to see a familiar taichou-donned-gigai entering the office. He nodded his thanks to his co-worker, who left to resume his duties. It was closing time, his favorite time of day now mixed with his favorite person.

"So this is where you work," he stated.

"Yeah," the taller replied. "No hollows here. Our biggest worry is we run out of fries."

The other chuckled, closing the door behind him as he faced his lover. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as he heard the lock click.

"So... what brings you outside Soul Society?"

"Hn, not much, "the other replied, still leaning against the door. His thumbs went underneath the hemline of his khakis, forcing the top button undone. The zipper slid open with ease. "Just you."

The taller gulped visibly. He wanted to do /that/... /here/?

"Damn, Toushiro," Ichigo finally said from his seat. "So you gonna come over here or do I have to come to you?"

"You're going to come for me, more like," the shorter said, serious. "And you can stay where you are," he added, though made no motion to move himself.

Ichigo watched, eyes even wider, as those pale thumbs pushed the khakis, and the boxers underneath, down a bit further, revealing the hardening member they were hiding. Toushiro wrapped his right hand around himself, working an excruciatingly slow pace of feather-light touches. "You see," he said. "I had to see you."

Ichigo tried to talk, but found his mouth rather dry. And his jeans rather tight.

The other licked his own lips, then began sucking on a single finger while the first hand sped up its pace. A low moan resonated in his throat.

The taller, without fully realizing he had done so, had unfastened his own pants and had a pace matching his lover's. "Toushiro," he muttered. "Fucking tease."

The shorter stooped mid-motion. "Me? A tease? You'll live to eat those words, Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, approaching his lover. Leaning against the armrests of the chair, Hitsugaya leaned in to claim a heated kiss from the other. Ichigo moaned at the contact. "Damn, Toushiro," he cussed once more.

Not breaking the eye contact he had with his lover, the taichou ran the finger he'd been sucking on us his lover's hardened penis. The taller hissed at the sensation of the cool saliva against his hot, sensitive flesh. "Toushiro," Ichigo moaned aloud again. The other loved to hear his love say his name in such a way, and he knew it. The shorter's cock twitched at the sound. Without warning, he dropped to his knees and look the teen down his throat. Ichigo bit down hard on his lower lip too keep from crying out too loud. A trickle of blood ran down his chin. The droplets fell at the base of his cock, and Hitsugaya savored that taste as much as he did the rest of him.

"Toushiro," the taller chocked out. "It's too good..."

The taichou stood, licking his lips and looking very smug.

A smugness that vanished when the taller pushed him down on the desk. It was high up: his feet didn't even touch the ground. Ichigo roughly pulled the shorter's pants the rest of the way down, forcing his feet together and legs spread out, then sucking on a couple fingers of his own. When he was satisfied the were slick enough, they both went into his lover, whose breathing hitched as he forced back a cry of pleasure.

"Ichigo..." he muttered instead, far from sedated and wanting more. Without further ado, the other took his penis and shoved it inside the other, silencing each other with a hungry kiss.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Kurosaki-san?" came a worried tone. Ichigo didn't lock the door often.

"I'll be out in a second!" the teen yelled angrily. He didn't holler at his coworkers often, but they all knew to do as he said when he did, no questions asked. This time wasn't any different.

"A second?" Toushiro taunted. "Is that all?"

"Why you..." was the reply, and Ichigo thrust up hard into his lover. Hitsugaya bit into Ichigo's arm to keep from crying out, leaving a neat row of red welts. No more words were heard, only the barely-concealed sound of flesh hitting flesh. The taller gritted teeth as he came, the taichou called out sans sound.

All too soon, Ichigo pulled out and zipped up his pants. "Stay there," he growled at his lover. "I'll be right back."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

But when the taller returned, holding a cup half full of ice, he didn't see his lover anywhere in the small office. The taichou's reiatsu was still there, though. "Toushiro?"

He climbed out from under the desk.

"Aww, you got dressed again."

"But my shoes are off this time."

Ichigo wasted no time re-pining Toshiro's wrists to the desk, with one hand; the other hand pulled a cube from the cup.

"And just what are you going to do with thaaaaa-"

"Oh, please, do keep moaning," the taller asked, sliding the bit of ice under the other's shirt. "Everyone's gone home, no one will hear you but me."

"Fuck, Ichigo..."

"Yeah, we'll get to that," was the humored reply as he reached pulled off his lover's khakis again, this time the garment, along with the one underneath, hit the floor. He reached for another cube.

Toshiro hissed sharply at the sudden sensation of the cold against his hot, hardened penis. "Ichigo... Dammit..."

"Something wrong? I thought you liked ice, Toushiro."

"Fucking...AHHH!" the shorter called out as the cold reached the tip of his aching cock. "Stop teasing me, dammit!"

"Ready, are we?" Ichigo smirked. His jeans feel to his ankles, and knowing his love would still be willing from the stretching earlier, entered him fully. He then bent over the other, capturing him a fiery kiss. Without warning, he began impaling himself on his partner.

Hitsugaya cried out unabashedly; times were few and far in between he was like this.

"So good..."

Ichigo hit him hard again.

"Don't stop..."

His lover had nothing of the sort in mind. He reached for another piece of ice, running it along his heated not-quite-flesh as he pounded into him. Even incoherent cries were reduced to heavy breathing as the two lost slight of everything but each other.

"Toushiro, I'm gonna-"

"Me too."

Their lips claiming each other once more, they both found their completion.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

A/N: Sorry if Ichigo or Toushiro especially, seemed OOC. They'd been screwing like that in my head for a week, so I haed to write it.


	4. Loss

Hitsugaya looked at the new father with concern. "I am sorry, but-" he began.

"Yes," the man nodded, still holding the body of his two month old. "I know."

The taichou, holding the baby's spirit, raised the hilt of his sword to the child's forehead. "Good-bye, Baby Girl," her father said softly, willing the tears not to come. "I'll see you again, I promise."

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword as a swallowtail butterfly flew on it's way. "I really am sorry, Ichigo."

He nodded again, losing the ability to control his emotions. The taichou did him the courtesy of leaving. They were both proud men, and neither would want to be seen in such a dark hour.

He'd come back later.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

A/N: Ok, so this wasn't exactly a pairing one, but it I really liked the idea. Personally, I think all the rampant pron in the previous chapter more than makes up for it.


	5. Dance

A/N: There's an inconsistency with Hitsugaya in this one, since we know he has aged, but there's enough plotholes in Bleach to go around, yes?

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

_**Hitsugaya POV**_

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"I have only one question," Hitsugaya said as his dolled-up fukutaichou held up the offending garment. "Why?"

"Taichou, this event is very important to Ichigo and his friends. We should dress appropriately."

"Matsumoto," he growled. "I meant why do we have to go?"

"Oh. That's because you don't get out enough," she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now go put the tux on," she added, shoving the clothing into his arms. "See Ikkaku and Yumichika over there? That's what it's supposed to look like." Not really sure why he was giving in to the woman so easily, the taichou grumpily headed for Inoue's bathroom. It had become ritual every time they came to the human world to at least visit the girl's house, but he wasn't sure what Matsumoto had tricked him into this time. Something called 'prom.' Apparently, very important to teenagers. Somebody better appreciate him going through the night being mistaken for a grade-school kid. Friggin' fukutaichou.

Once he finally figured out how everything went, he had a REALLY hard time picturing Ichigo in one of these things. Whatever that thing that went around his neck was, it was going in the trash. The jacket wasn't bad, though. It had a bit of length to it, kind of like his captain's cloak. Finally deciding the outfit looked enough like the other two men's, he exited.

"Taichou!" the woman cooed. "You look so handsome!"

"The first person that asks me who's little brother I am dies."

"Hmm. Your mood still needs some improvement."

The shorter twitched. 'It's bad to call 'bankai' on subordinates, it's good, no BAD, to call 'bankai' on subordinates...'

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Once they arrived to their destination, even the taichou had to admit it looked impressive. And an even more impressive round of scowls was keeping people away from him.

Then all his hard work crashed around him.

"Rangiku-chan!" a woman called, coming over to them. "It was so good of you to volunteer to chaperone for us! Oh, and you were able to bring your little brother! You were right, he is darling! Well, gatta go!" She left in the whirlwind she came in. Hitsugaya's gaze narrowed dangerously up to Matsumoto, who was laughing nervously.

"Taichou, see, she-"

"I'm not even going to touch the 'little brother.' But 'darling?' Matsumoto. Really."

"Sorry, Taichou. I had to say something," she replied.

"You're lucky I can't release Hyorinmaru in here."

"Yes, Taichou. Oh, Rukia-chan! How are you?"

Toushiro looked around for a corner to disappear into. This was going to be a long night. He thought he'd found a perfect place when black, white, and orange flew by. Ichigo in a tux.

Never thought he'd actually see it.

Or, Ichigo's body, rather, judging from the way Kon was coddling Rukia. Apparently the teen didn't care much about what happened at this thing if he'd let Kon in unsupervised. And then it hit him.

Ichigo was a friggin genius.

Taking hold of Matsumoto's purse, which had been left unattended on a table, he pulled out the candy dispenser that held the konpaku. After popping one in his mouth, he flash stepped out of there like there was no tomorrow.

Once outside, he smirked to himself. He could go back to Soul Society... Or he could see what was more important to Ichigo than this 'prom' thing. It wasn't in his nature to pry, but if this thing was so important, why wasn't the teen there? So, in the end, it was his inquisitive nature that lead him to look for the other. He was a bit surprised when his reiatsu search lead him to the graveyard.

He made no effort to hide his own spirit energy, but despite that, he wasn't sure if Ichigo realized he was there. The teen was staring down at a particular gravestone, a materialized man and what looked like a hollow. But Ichigo seemed to just be calmly conversing with them both.

"I know that, asshole," he was saying, but not a ll with half the venom he could.

"Oi, King," the mostly white version of the teen suddenly said. "You know someone's here, right?"

"Yeah," the other murmured. "Toushiro. It's ok."

"Hitsugaya-taichou," the shinigami corrected indignantly. "You know many of us shinigami are at that prom thing of yours, don't you?"

Ichigo let out a low, humorless laugh as the man and hollow disappeared. "No, but it doesn't surprise me," he said, back still to the captain.

"Matsumoto spent most of the afternoon telling me how important it was."

"Mom was more important."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. 'Mom?'

"Do you know what today is, Toushiro?"

For once, the other didn't make a snappy comeback about the lack of title. "June 17th."

"Yeah. It's the day she died. Karin, Yuzu, and Dad were all here this afternoon. We've come here as a family every year, but today... today they all insisted I get ready for that damn prom, that it was what Mom would have wanted."

"Clearly, you disagreed," the shinigami said, approaching to stand beside him. Hitsugaya bent politely to the gravestone.

"Yeah," the teen said with a soft smile. Another thing the captain never thought he'd seen. This night was full of new discoveries. "Maybe I just can't break away from routine, I dunno."

"This was important to you," the captain said sharply. "They didn't see that. There's nothing wrong about coming here when you see fit to do so."

"How's Hinamori?"

Hitsugaya looked up at the other, shocked he even knew about the girl. "Unohana-taichou says she is 'very impressed' with her recovery. She should be able to take up her duties again soon."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes," the other agreed. "Kurosaki, I know it is not my business..."

"If you got a question Toushiro, ask it."

Again, the correction did not come. "The two that were with you when I came, who were they?"

Ichigo smirked. "The guy in black is Zangetsu. He's the materialized version of my zanpakuto. The other was my inner hollow. He doesn't have a name, or so he says."

"I see." He'd heard of Vizards...

"You were at that friggin' prom, I take it?"

"Yes. It looked very nice. Quite deceptive."

Ichigo laughed. "The type of thing only couples can have fun at. Fuck that."

"I must admit, I am surprised Rukia-san was not your..." he struggled to remember the phrasing. "Date."

"Rukia? Nah. She's close, but not that close."

"And Inoue was with Ishida, if I saw correctly."

"You did. Dammit, I should probably get back there."

"Why's that?"

"I'll never hear the end of it if I don't show up at all. Such a pain." Then he remembered. "Shit. I promised Kon he could stay in my body all night."

"Well, your friends will be able to see you..."

"And some people I don't want to. It could make things really complicated."

"Hmm," Toushiro thought. "Come on. I have an idea that might work."

Intrigued, the other had followed the taichou back to the prom. There were large windows all around the dining hall it was being held at, the music inside heard low and clear. Toushiro let out a low whistle. A Hell butterfly soon appeared. He stared at it intently on his hand. 'Matsumoto,' he relayed to the insect in his mind. 'I have Ichigo here. Would you bring his friends out here so they can see him?'

It flew away, into one of the open windows.

"What'd you do?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see," the other replied as the butterfly promptly returned. Matsumoto's cheery voice rang through the air, "Hai, Taichou!"

Both men cringed. "I do wish she'd learn to do that telepathically," he muttered, sending the butterfly on it's way.

"But then you would have had that shrieking in your head," the taller countered.

"True."

"Gonna tell me what you did?"

"No."

Ichigo did not have to wait much longer. After a few moments, all his friends came bolting through the front door, happy and laughing, greeting both him and the taichou. The night was warm, no one had to worry about cold. Through a hug from Orihime, Ichigo looked, astonished, at the shorter, who's stoic expression remained in place. He had an image to maintain, after all.

"I'm so glad you decided to come, Kurosaki-kun!" the brunette girl said happily.

"We were starting to think you really had stuck us with Kon the entire night," Rukia stated.

"Nee-san! You're so mean!" the mod soul wailed, trying to hug her yet again.

"Back off, parasite!" she hollered with a punch.

Hitsugaya saw his gigai point to himself questionably. The taichou shook his head. As awkward as it was seeing an exact replica of yourself, if he could get away without being in that damn thing, he was gonna.

A slow beat began to echo from inside. Orihime left Ichigo, running to her boyfriend. Rukia had begrudgingly allowed Kon a dance, as long as he kept his hands where she could see them. Matsumoto had mysteriously disappeared. Tatsuki was had someone to dance with as well, but the taichou didn't know his name, nor did he really-

"I don't suppose you dance, huh?"

Keeping his surprise at Ichigo's question concealed, he replied, "Not what you humans seem to call dancing."

"You mean the fast stuff? Aw, I didn't think you were that old fashioned, Toushiro."

"I'm not old fashioned," was the snide retort. "I... learned dancing differently, is all," he added, looking away so the other couldn't see him blush.

"When? In the 1600's?"

"1800's actually," he corrected, enjoying the surprised look on the teen's face. "All young men were expected to know ballroom dancing by the time they reached courting age."

"Oh, so that's why you haven't aged. You died."

"Your genius continues to amaze me, Kurosaki."

"Your ability to remain a jackass continues to amaze me."

The taichou arched an eyebrow, but said nothing more. The two remained in companionable silence for a bit until Ichigo said, "There's gonna be a waltz later."

Hitsugaya wasn't sure what he had just heard. "What?"

"There's gonna be a waltz later. Our teachers made us all learn. Took us out of class and everything."

"I doubt any actually will."

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Toshiro. Ok, so some guys will be pressured into it by their girlfriends, but even some guys liked learning it."

"And admitted it?"

"Not with words, but you could tell, just by watching them." He paused before continuing. "Rukia said that I... was one of them."

Hitsugaya had to admit, at least to himself, he was somewhat surprised. And be it fortunate or not, had to know if it was true. "Was she correct?"

The other took a deep breath, then said, "Yeah."

"Then it's a shame you don't have a date."

"No one at school really interests me like that. I think it would be better to be alone than be with someone you know is wrong, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. I have not put much thought into the matter."

"Well, maybe you should."

Toushiro looked at the other, arching an eyebrow. His tone was teasing, but he'd meant those words. What the fuck was this guy getting at?

Then the taller threw him another curve ball, so to speak. "Hey, did... you like it?"

"Like what?" he asked irritably.

"Dancing."

Hitsugaya's brow furrowed: whether or not he enjoyed the experience had not mattered, he'd had no choice in it. But thinking on it now, the elegant way of moving, the slow then quick steps, flowing about so freely, as if not a care in the world... "Yes. I suppose I did."

"The song's startin. Wanna?"

"Wouldn't that be rather... awkward? Your friends..."

"Toushiro, I was just asking. If you don't wanna, you don't have to."

He thought for a moment. Now that the subject was brought up, he'd realized how much he missed the experience. But... he'd never danced with a male before, let alone one twice his height.

Then he had to go and look in Ichigo's eyes. The teen really wanted to dance, and... with him.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm a little rusty," he mumbled.

"That's ok," Ichigo told him, holding out his hand. "I said I liked it, not that I was good at it."

"Baka," the other muttered, taking it. "I'm leading."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**Ichigo POV **

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Ichigo! Are you ready yet?" Yuzu called up the stairs. "Dad's got the camera ready!"

"That's your cue," the teen told the ecstatic Kon. He himself took his exit out the window, knowing exactly where he was going.

"_No, no Ichigo! You stay here! Prepare for your night of revelry!" Issin had proclaimed. _

"_Yes, Ichigo," Yuzu had added. "Mom would have wanted you to." _

_The teen looked at his second sister, who said nothing. She wasn't hurting him, but she wasn't helping either. "Fine," he finally said stiffly, going up to his room. When he got here, Kon was ready with a tongue-lashing about never being able to go out. Suddenly, he looked down at the plush lion with an idea. "So, a night out will keep you quiet awhile, will it?" he asked. _

_Kon had only surprised silence, followed by a violent nod. _

Now, he flash-stepped through the town, aiming for the graveyard.

"Hi, Mom," he said while approaching the familiar marker. "Sorry if you're mad, but... er..." he couldn't find the rest of the sentence. Unexpectedly, two familiar figures materialized on either side of him.

"This is what all that fucking rain is about?" the hollow sneered.

"Can it," Ichigo said with a glare. "It'll let up soon, ok? I just wanted to see her."

"And relive memories a lifetime old. Damn it, King, I'll never get you."

"I believe what he is trying to say," Zangetsu cut in. "Is we are uncertain why you cling so viciously to the past. We had both thought that after you saved Rukia-san this yearly ritual would be easier on you."

"Believe it or not, it is," the shinigami told them. "I couldn't protect my mom, but I did save Rukia. Dunno why, but that eased a lot of the regret. I'm still pissed Dad got to kill Grand Fisher and didn't even enjoy it, but I suppose I'll live."

"Then why does the rain pour?"

He smirked. "Why doesn't the rain pour?"

Zangetsu arched an eyebrow. "That's a rather cryptic answer for you, Ichigo."

"I can be just as annoying as you, Old Man."

"No, no. I think I understand."

"Could ya let the rest of us in on it?" the hollow grumbled.

Ichigo looked at the zanpakuto as if to say 'Well?'

"It doesn't rain when you are happy. It is currently pouring, so you are not, but perhaps we jumped to conclusions as to the reason why?"

"Close, Old Man."

"Then why the hell are you fucking depressed?"

"Aww, are you worried about me?"

"The sooner you start talking, the sooner the rain lets up, the sooner Zangetsu becomes company worth having!" the hollow snapped.

Ichigo at the gravestone again, melancholy. "It isn't just Mom," he admitted. "I fell in love. With someone I shouldn't have."

"Rukia-san?" Zangetsu tried.

"No."

"Too bad, she's hot," the hollow remarked.

"Shut it. She's more like a sister. Well, even closer than that, but not... like that," he finished lamely.

"Come -on-, King. Spit it out already."

"You're going to have a lot of fun with this."

"Just another reason to tell us."

"So you say." The shinigami sighed. "Toushiro."

"Toushiro... Toushiro..." the shinigami's inverted version searched their memories for a face with the name. "Toushiro? A guy! Hey, is that why you don't call him 'taichou'?"

"No. I don't call him 'taichou' because it pisses him off."

"Ichigo, most would not want to annoy one they think so highly of," the zanpakuto said.

"Most probably don't think the one they think so highly of is hot when he's angry."

"Wait, wait," the hollow interrupted. "So why the hell are we /here/? How the fuck does sulking at Mommy's grave help?"

Ichigo looked back at the stone once more. "She always had the best advice. And I did want to see her."

"King, she's dead."

"I'm know that, asshole."

"Oi, King," the hollow suddenly said. "You know someone's here, right?"

"Yeah," the other murmured. "Toushiro. It's ok."

"Hitsugaya-taichou," the shinigami corrected indignantly. "You know many of us shinigami are at that prom thing of yours, don't you?"

Ichigo let out a low, humorless laugh as the man and hollow disappeared. "No, but it doesn't surprise me," he said, back still to the captain.

"Matsumoto spent most of the afternoon telling me how important it was."

"Mom was more important." It wasn't really a lie.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Do you know what today is, Toushiro?"

For once, the other didn't make a snappy comeback about the lack of title. "June 17th."

"Yeah. It's the day she died. Karin, Yuzu, and Dad were all here this afternoon. We've come here as a family every year, but today... today they all insisted I get ready for that damn prom, that it was what Mom would have wanted."

"Clearly, you disagreed," the shinigami said, approaching to stand beside him. He bent politely to the gravestone.

"Yeah," the teen replied. "Maybe I just can't break away from routine, I dunno."

"This was important to you," the captain said sharply. "They didn't see that. There's nothing wrong about coming here when you see fit to do so."

"How's Hinamori?" the taller asked, suppressing a smile at the look of shock.

"Unohana-taichou says she is 'very impressed' with her recovery. She should be able to take up her duties again soon."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes," the other agreed. "Kurosaki, I know it is not my business..."

"If you got a question Toushiro, ask it."

Again, the correction did not come. "The two that were with you when I came, who were they?"

Ichigo smirked. "The guy in black is Zangetsu. He's the materialized version of my zanpakuto. The other was my inner hollow. He doesn't have a name, or so he says."

"I see."

Ichigo needed a change of subject. "You were at that friggin' prom, I take it?"

"Yes. It looked very nice. Quite deceptive."

Ichigo laughed. "The type of thing only couples can have fun at. Fuck that."

"I must admit, I am surprised Rukia-san was not your... ah... date."

"Rukia? Nah. She's close, but not that close."

"And Inoue-san was with Ishida-san, if I saw correctly."

"You did. Dammit, I should probably get back there."

"Why's that?"

"I'll never hear the end of it if I don't show up at all. Such a pain." Then he remembered. "Shit. I promised Kon he could stay in my body all night."

"Well, your friends will be able to see you..."

"And some people I don't want to. It could make things really complicated."

"Come on. I have an idea that might work."

Intrigued, the other had followed the taichou back to the prom. There were large windows all around the dining hall it was being held at, the music inside heard low and clear. Toushiro let out a low whistle. A Hell butterfly soon appeared. He stared at it intently on his hand. It flew away, into one of the open windows.

"What'd you do?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see," the other replied as it promptly returned. Matsumoto's cheery voice rang through the air, "Hai, Taichou!"

Both men cringed. "I do wish she'd learn to do that telepathically," he muttered, sending the butterfly on it's way.

"But then you would have had that shrieking in your head," the taller countered.

"True."

"Gonna tell me what you did?"

"No."

Ichigo did not have to wait much longer. After a few moments, all his friends came bolting through the front door, happy and laughing, greeting both him and the taichou. Through a hug from Orihime, Ichigo looked, astonished, at the shorter, who's stoic expression remained in place.

"I'm so gald you decided to come, Kurosaki-kun!" the brunette girl said happily.

"We were starting to think you really had stuck us with Kon the entire night," Rukia stated.

"Nee-san! You're so mean!" the mod soul wailed, trying to hug her yet again.

"Back off, parasite!" she hollered with a punch.

A slow beat began to echo from inside. Orihime left Ichigo, running to her boyfriend. Rukia had begrudgingly allowed Kon a dance, as long as he kept his hands where she could see them. Matsumoto had mysteriously disappeared. Even Tatsuki had hooked up with someone.

The shinigami cautiously eyed the taichou. "I don't suppose you dance, huh?"

"Not what you humans seem to call dancing."

The taller scoffed. "You mean the fast stuff? Aw, I didn't think you were that old fashioned, Toushiro."

"I'm not old fashioned," was the snide retort. "I... learned dancing differently, is all."

"When? In the 1600's?"

"1800's actually," he corrected. Ichigo blinked. He'd never really thought about how old the shorter actually was.

"All young men were expected to know ballroom dancing by the time they reached courting age."

"Oh, so that's why you haven't aged. You died."

"Your genius continues to amaze me, Kurosaki."

"Your ability to remain a jackass continues to amaze me," he snapped back, aware his retort was actually quite lame.

The taichou arched an eyebrow, but said nothing more. The two remained in companionable silence. Ichigo took a deep breath, trying to push aside through taunting his hollow was providing. "There's gonna be a waltz later."

"What?"

'Aw, crap. I hope I didn't just fuck this up.' "There's gonna be a waltz later. Our teachers made us all learn. Took us out of class and everything."

"I doubt any actually will."

Almost there... "You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Toshiro. Ok, so some guys will be pressured into it by their girlfriends, but even some guys liked learning it."

"And admitted it?"

"Not with words, but you could tell, just by watching them." Or so the sadist 13th Division shinigami had told him. He paused before continuing. "Rukia said that I... was one of them."

"Was she correct?"

The other took a deep breath, then said, "Yeah."

Hitsugaya's complacent gaze was still in tact. "Then it's a shame you don't have a date."

So very, very close... "No one at school really interests me like that. I think it would be better to be alone than be with someone you know is wrong, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. I have not put much thought into the matter."

"Well, maybe you should," the taller said, a mischievous glint in his eye, hoping the other got the hint. "Hey, did... you like it?"

"Like what?" he asked irritably.

"Dancing."

Hitsugaya's brow furrowed, he was quiet for awhile. "Yes. I suppose I did."

Ichigo took a deep breath, a sad attempt at calming his nerves. "The song's startin. Wanna?"

"Wouldn't that be rather... awkward? Your friends..."

'Tackle it logically. He'll understand that.' "Toushiro, I was just asking. If you don't wanna, you don't have to."

The taichou, after a moment, sighed. "I'm a little rusty," he mumbled.

"That's ok," Ichigo told him, feeling the relief flood in as he held out his hand. "I said I liked it, not that I was good at it."

"Baka," Hitsugaya muttered, taking it. "I'm leading."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**Matsumoto POV- Abriged **

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Baka," the other muttered, taking it. "I'm leading."

'Ohhh! Taichou is so cute!' the woman thought furiously. She'd never say -that- aloud. Looking down, she tried to remember how Inoue had said the object in her hands worked. 'Ok, make sure I can see them both in the box, then press the biggest button on top... There was a flash, and Matsumoto grinned happily at the preview image.

She wondered briefly if those with no reiatsu would only be able to see the side of the building, but decided it didn't matter much, considering where she was going to be plastering the photo.


	6. Cold

Ichigo was cold. Like, really fucking cold.

Hitsugaya, of course, had not given a reason for his bad mood, but anyone with spiritual power with in a 50 yard radius could have felt that razor sharp reiatsu as he'd approached the Kurosaki household that evening. Even his sisters had noticed the chill. When his boyfriend was in that foul a mood, there was only one thing to do with him.

No, not that.

The skating rink.

Which, for some reason, was about 50 degrees colder than normal. That could also attribute to his lover, though, Ichigo reasoned, his shihakuso wasn't exactly made for the chill, either. And he was just standing on the sidelines.

How did Hitsugaya stand this? Besides the whole strongest ice zanpakuto thing. Did training with Hyorinmaru really make him so resilient?

Something white and a bit heavy was thrown in his direction. Ichigo pulled it off his head and held it in from of him. Toushiro's captain cloak?

"Your shivering's distracting. Put it on, it's warmer than it looks."


	7. Trust

A/N: For those with a life outside a well-worn Japanese 1 book, 'Nakama' is a good and trust friend, one you would likely give your life for. And I got this idea from the second trailer for 'The Diamond Dust Rebellion' movie coming out next month (in Japan TT). It can easily be found in YouTube if you haven't seen it. It's gonna basically be an hour and a half of ichihitsu fanservice. Can't wait!

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"I don't get it! Why will you not even trust your nakama?"

"Since when are we nakama, Kurosaki? You're a stupid kid that can't get my name right. This is my problem, let me handle it!"

Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed. The words stung, but he knew what the taichou was trying to do. It was going to take more than that to push him away. Besides, he had the perfect comeback.

"Tell me Toushiro, do you always let 'stupid kids' in bed with you?"

The shorter's only response was a low growl, after which he charged at the orange haired shinigami.


	8. Plot

A/N: K, been sitting on this one awhile... Anyone up on te manga knows a bunch of captains just showed up in Hueco Mundo to save Ichigo's (and various other's) hide. Well... wouldn't it be really cool if... it were all Hitsugaya's doing?

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Hitsugaya didn't say word, nor did he even look back from his entrance through the Senkai Gate. He knew Ichigo wouldn't expect him too. Their- whatever it was- was still a secret, especially from Yamamoto-chotaichou. It wasn't until he was back in the sanctuary of his office that he spoke to his fukutaichou.

"Matsumoto, help Rukia-san and Abarai-san as much as you can."

"Taichou?"

"They'll be going to Hueco Mundo at their first chance. I want you to help them get that chance. Then, on my behalf, request an audience with the old man and other taichou, with their fukutaichou."

Matsumoto blinked, not quite sure what she had just heard.

"Now, woman!"

"Yes, Taichou!" she said suddenly, then flash stepped out of the office.

Hitsugaya didn't see her again for two days.

"Well?" he asked.

"Rukia and Renji, thanks to Urahara-san, are on their way to Hueco Mundo."

"And the meeting?"

"Yamamoto-chotaichou would not see me for some time, but he has consented for a meeting to take place a day from now, at 1pm."

"Good work, Matsumoto. And... thank you."

"Yes, Taichou."


	9. Vocabulary

A/N: Ok, so, I can't remember exactly when it was, but there was one point that Rukia got her ass handed to her to the point Orihime was healing her, and Ichigo was looking at her through the barrier with those wide, self-accusatory eyes of his. Toushiro was in one of the panels, looking down at the scene. I was looking back over the manga and this came to mind.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

His eyes were only on her. But Toushiro wasn't jealous. Not just because the word had no place in his vocabulary, but also because he knew Rukia was very dear to his lover. The taichou was fully aware he was not the only one Ichigo Kurosaki cared for.

One thought passed through his mind as his impassive gaze surveyed the scene before him: He never, ever wanted to see a look that desperate on Ichigo's features again, and he would do everything in his power to make sure it didn't happen.


	10. Cake

A/N: The talented Heuk Ya just posted an AWESOME fic (not that all your fics aren't awesome) titled 'Indecent Encounters.' This one is based off that one, in that many of the people around them are none too impressed wih their relationship, and it's AU, both are going to the same school. Hitsugaya is the kendo team captain (I think, or it was something similar...). He's about to show some nay-sayers exactly who they're dealing with.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"You need to be more aggressive, Tsubaki!" Ichigo yelled as his 'opponent' hit the ground again. He hated it when his father made him stand in on lessons for these weaklings. "I keep telling you, a stance like that and you may as well stay on the floor!"

"Says the guy who takes it up the ass every other day," one of Tsubaki's friends muttered.

A silence fell in the room as the orange haired male turned toward him. "And yet I can still kick yours and your friend's asses combined," he commented dryly.

"All five of us?"

"Easily."

The teenagers stood, taking a stance around their 'substitute teacher.' 'Oi... why do they always circle?' Ichigo wondered, closing his eyes.

"Dude, he's not even looking!"

"This is gonna be easy, Kurosaki!"

Two in front.

Totally!"

One on the left.

"Will you buffoons stop talking?"

Semi-smart one on his right.

Bump-bump-bump...

Two charging at his back. How cliche.

Kicking his leg out, he hit the one closest to his left, using the force of the motion to knock back the one to his right as well. A fast punch to the middle took care of the one of the actually on the right, then quickly leaning down on his hands and swinging his legs around floored the one on his left. He looked up at the remaining two, narrowing his teal eyes dangerously. The remainders backed away back to join the rest of the class unscathed. For now.

"Tch. I didn't even have to use a sword."

_Clap._

Ichigo spun towards the door.

_Clap._

Toushiro.

_Clap. Clap._

"Well done, Kurosaki."

"Tch. It's cake," he scoffed.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

A/N: Don't forget! Read 'Indecent Encounters' by Heuk Ya! It's longer and much better than this little thing.


	11. Black Ice

A/N: The LJ ichihitsu comm had a Christmas exchange, and this is my entry, for raikune.

_-_ She is happy with either animeverse or mangaverse

_-_ Her prompts: 1) Puberty 2) Spring break 3) Show me your scars.  
_-_ Her maximum rating is NC-17, but she prefers R above anything else

- Specifications: no mpreg please.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Toushiro wasn't completely sure when it happened, but gazing at the bright orange sunset, he was finding himself thinking of two people rather than one.

He wasn't sure he liked it , either.

But that wasn't to say he didn't not like it. When he had started thinking of Kurosaki and Hinamori in the same sort of light he may not remember precisely, but it felt kind of... nice.

Hitsugaya didn't deny the emotions he'd begun to experience around Ichigo. Seemed the taller wasn't very good at denial, either, asking Toushiro out on the day of his own 18th birthday party a few weeks ago. The taichou knew he should've suspected something when Matsumoto had insisted he go. No matter. He didn't regret going to the party, which in itself was rather odd, nor did he regret agreeing to the date. It was how Ichigo had behaved afterward that confused him.

Toushiro had dated before, despite popular belief to the contrary. He just didn't flaunt it. Or mention it, really, but what business was it of anyone else's? His past significant others, however, had seen the action and lack of emotional display as not being interested in the relationship, and had broken it off soon after.

Ichigo just kept coming back for more, no matter how 'disinterested' he himself seemed. Or how many irate comments he hit the other with. The shinigami sub seemed to thrive on it, which Hitsugaya found quite odd.

And on a strangely comforting.

He sighed as the sun ended its exit and stood. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Ichigo was spending the week.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Shunpo was made to let the user walk faster, but even a normal flash-step seemed slow in comparison to the rate Ichigo was moving at this moment. He flew by each division's location until he came to the 10th, then landed in the taichou's office -or, in his window, rather.

"You're blocking my light," a surly voice came from inside.

"It's good to see you too, Toushiro," Ichigo told him, coming inside. "Though," he added, peering over the taichou's shoulder. "Please tell me you don't plan on doing paperwork for my entire Spring Break."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, and not the entirety," the other admitted, not looking up. "But I wanted to have a certain amount of this work done before I left today. Besides, I have a feeling I won't be here much for the next week."

The taller decided to dismiss the fact it had been nearly a month and the corrections still hadn't stopped. For now. "Did you just admit you were gonna spend the week with me?"

"I'm not repeating myself, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smirked. That was an affirmative. "So how long do I have to wait before I have your undivided attention?"

"Until Matsumoto returns. She's been gone a few days, and I'm giving her until nightfall before I go looking for her sorry, and most likely hung over, hide."

"You're worried?"

"I don't get worried, Kurosaki. I get annoyed."

Sounded about right. "So, what if I decide I want your attention before then?"

"How does a nice ice coffin sound?"

The shinigami sub frowned. That was a threat his lover would make do on, no matter how close they got, he was sure of it. "So what am I supposed to do until then?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Asshole."

"Degenerate." Hitsugaya still didn't look up.

"Tight Ass."

"Slob."

"Prick."

"Ryoka."

"Wow. How long did it take to think /that/ one up? Every person in this place was only calling me that for an entire month."

"And some still do."

"What? Who? I want names!"

The taichou smirked evilly.

"You bastard. Fine, I'll go. But I'm back at sunset, like it or not." Ichigo exited back through the window, landing soundly on the ground. "And now I'm bored."

As if hearing him, a loud, female voice echoed across the area. "Ichigo-kun! How good to see you!" He turned to see Matsumoto coming right for him. Cringing, he braced himself for the impact of her onslaught, er, hug.

"It's -oof!- good to see you too, Raniku-san," he replied.

"So if you're here, wh-" the rest of her question went unasked as a loud, angry voice was heard from above them:

"MATSUMOTO!"

The two looked up, seeing a livid, twitching taichou looking back down. He reached the ground with practiced ease. "Where the hell have you been the past two days?" he practically growled.

"T-Taichou, you see, Kira-fukutaichou and I, w-we found an exquisite sake bar and-"

"What did I tell you would happen if your next excuse for missing work involved sake?"

"Taichou," the woman whimpered. "You wouldn't..."

"I would. Get in the office, sit and your desk, and don't let me see you away from it for the next week."

"But Taichou-"

"Now!"

"Damn," Ichigo muttered while the woman walked away, pouting. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

"If that's your intention, I suggest you follow me."

"Wherever you want, Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

Ichigo stopped. "Seriously, how long ya gonna keep doing that?"

The other's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not here, Kurosaki."

The teen grumbled, but kept his silence until the two reached the taichou's apartment near his office. He'd been there a few times, and the remembrance of each time caused a smile to cross the taller shinigami's face. No, not because of -that.- The two had only kissed a few times so far, but in his own home, Toushiro was relaxed, as foreign a concept as it normally was to the taichou, and he was actually more fun to be around.

"What the hell are you smirking about?"

"Nothing," was the short reply.

"Uh-huh," the other replied, leaning Hyorinmaru against a wall in his room. Ichigo took advantage and placed Zangetsu with the other zanpakuto.

He leaned down and embracing the other, who stiffened. Ichigo sighed internally. He released the shorter, continuing, "You don't actually think Matsumoto's gonna sta-"

"Don't you get sick of it?" Hitsugaya asked softly, interrupting the other.

"Huh? Sick of what?"

"Baka," the other muttered. "Me."

Ichigo was officially confused. "Sick of you? What the hell are you talking about?"

The other turned, teal eyes narrowed, as if he was about to give someone the verbal beating of their lives. "Sick of me reminding you to use my rank, tensing up every time you come near me, never 'talking' to you, not being 'affectionate' around others, sick-of-me!" He was breathing pretty heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"Toushiro-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"You know I'm never going to call you that. Just like I know all those things you listed off, they're what make you... you. I will admit it would be nice if you let me call you Toushiro without being corrected, but-"

"I hate being looked down on."

"Huh? I've never done that."

"I-I know..."

The shinigami sub waited for his boyfriend's explanation to come. As far he knew, Toushiro was a master of the spoken word. If it was hard for him to explain, they could be standing there awhile. But he could be patient. When it suited his purposes.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the taichou looked back up at the taller shingami. "Everyone sees me a child. A gifted and talented child, but still a child," he said. "Everyone. Why don't you?"

"I don't know many children that run their own divisions."

"Don't give me that crap."

"What crap?"

"Yes, I efficiently run my own division. But why don't you see me as a child?"

"Should I?"

"It seems to be the general consensus."

Rather than start argument about how little of time Ichigo saw things as others did, he directly answered the question.

"Your eyes."

Hitsugaya's brow furrowed. "What?"

"The first time I saw you, you looked back at me with the hardest, most scrutinizing look I've ever seen. You practically dared me to call you short."

"Which you did."

"And then I saw you fighting. You and Hyorinmaru are a prefect team, so in tune with each other, I... was humbled," he admitted, willing the blush creeping up on him not to cross his cheeks.

Teal eyes opened wide. The shorter looked at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The great Ichigo Kurosaki... humbled? "How can you be in a relationship with someone who won't let you near him?" the taichou dared to mutter.

Ichigo frowned. Of course he'd noticed his new boyfriend tense up with every hug and tentative kiss; he'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to. "I'm guessing you've heard that before. And honestly, I hadn't thought that far ahead, really. I just figured you'd open up to me when you were ready."

Toushiro brow furrowed. "And... if I never am?"

The other smiled, looking into unbound teal eyes. All the emotion the shorter normally closed off to the world now stood before him in all it's glory. "Then I'll wait. When you're ready to show me your scars, Toushiro, both literally and figuratively, I'll be waiting with mine."

The taller looked away then, so nothing could have prepared him for Hitsugaya following an impulse to shunpo atop him, successfully landing them both on the ground. Ichigo would have yelled at the shorter for fracturing his tail bone, but found the eager lips of his love a more than ample distraction.

When they parted, Ichigo almost couldn't believe what he heard. Toushiro didn't look up to say it, leaving his mouth within inches of the other's ear.

"Thank you."


	12. Understanding

A/N: Sorry I kinda vanished. Reality's being a bit of a pain at the moment. This one was inspired by the background story on Toushiro that just appeard in the manga. It's supposed to be his and Hyorinmaru's first 'real' conversation.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

The great dragon gazed down harshly at the boy bent over in apology. The icy winds of Toushiro's inner word would be twice as harsh and cold to anyone but the two of them.

"Why do you ask my forgiveness, boy? Because that woman told you too?"

"No. It seemed like the right thing to do before she even said anything. I was ignoring you; blocking you out. I didn't want to hear you, and that is inexcusable."

The tip of the beast's tail raised the other's head to face his own. "You are forgiven, boy. Are you ready to hear my name, at last?"

The boy stood, a small smirk appearing on his face. "If you're ready to use mine."

"Such audacity!" the dragon said, but with a low chuckle reverberating in his throat. "I think we'll get along just fine. Toushiro, my name is Hyorinmaru."

"Hyorinmaru," the other repeated. "Nice to meet you."


	13. Name

Ichigo knew well what his first name meant. How could he not? It was practically his way of life.

One who protects.

What was not vocalized nearly as often (or at all) was the meaning of his last name.

Black point, destination.

Be it fortunate or not, he'd never even really thought about it much.

Until his hollow engraved it in his mind.


	14. Promises

A/N: Ok, these ones are based off a fiction written in the livejornal comm 'ichihitsu' by varietea. Awesome fic, in which Hitsugaya and Ichigo have an almost-conversation about what could happen after the Winter War. One of them dying, basically. And then I started thinking: How would they cope?

One for each of them. And check out the ficcie. I'd link it, but I think we all know how much fanfiction loves linkage.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Hitsugaya

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

He sat on the roof alone, face towards the sky, seemingly unbothered by the snow that fell on his face.

Fell so softly.

Shone all around him; pure, white, and untouched. Assuring the world that, yes, it could be so beautiful.

A promise it could not keep.

The world was a dark place to him now; no idiotic smile to shine in it, nor an embrace to bring any warmth to it. He preferred the cold anyway, he reasoned.

He sighed. Not his usual, irritated sigh, but a quieter, gentler version; so full of the longing he could not -would not- express.

Rasing his hand off the rooftop he sat on, he stared at it; the icy snow hand numbed it long ago.

It felt funny to flex it.

"You fool," he muttered, though unsure if he was talking to the jackass who'd dared break his promise to him... or himself.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Ichigo

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

He leaned back on the snow-covered roof, hearing -but hardly listening to- the cheerful Christmas party in the apartment below him. He came out here so often now that the cold didn't affect him even remotely as badly as it once had- he'd wondered more than once if he was now as resilient to it as his lover always had been.

He supposed it didn't matter much. Not now.

Nothing did.

Not till he found that anal- retentive asshole again.


	15. Brains And Brawn

A/N: Another based off of someone's else's fiction! Woot! Seriously, I have got to cut this shit out. this ne'bed off Tsurai no Shi's awesome ichihichi clection called 'Vast.' Some are love, some are hate, but all are awesome. I got the idea for thone from #90, 'Steal.'

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow, barely believing what he'd just heard. "They want you to... what?"

"I think ya heard me, Toushiro."

"Hitsu-"

"No more correcting, Toushiro. I'm a taichou now too."

"You also said Yamamoto-chotaichou wants to see you first."

"Yeah, to give me my haori."

"Don't be so cocky, Kurosaki."

Confusion, and yes, a bit of hurt crossed the taller's face. "You think I shouldn't do this?"

"It's not that you don't deserve it, Ichigo," Toushiro said as kindly as he was able, something he seemed only capable for when his lover was involved. "But something about this doesn't sit right."

"What doesn't?"

"First of all, you're still alive. You have other priorities besides Soul Society's. That in itself is enough to make one wonder why Yamamoto-chotaichou asked you, never mind the fact your first appearance here turned Seireitei upside down."

"Maybe the old man learned to forgive and forget."

"Doubtful, but perhaps. There's also the Hollow issue." The taichou had never met his lover's 'inner demon' personally or anything, but Ichigo had assured all of them-

The shinigami sub snapped. "Him? He's not a threat, Toushiro, you know that!"

"I know that. But do they? I've learned to trust my instincts, Ichigo, and I'm going to that meeting with you."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter."

Toushiro decided to go out on an emotional limb: to say he didn't do so often would be an understatement, and hopefully doing so would make enough of a statement to the other. He a hold of his lover's hand, startling the taller. "Ichigo, please."

The other frowned, but understood. "Yeah, ok."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Hitsugaya's bad feeling only deepened as he and Ichigo made their way to the first division building. And it had everything to do with feeling at least seven of his fellow taichou's reiatsu in the place. Just what was that old man up to?

His companion burst ahead carelessly, of course, taking no heed to the shorter's yelling for him to wait. Ichigo had no idea what was waiting for him, literally. All the taichou could do (besides keep up) was try and decipher who's reiatsu was up a head.

Yamamoto-chotaichou. Of course.

Soi Fon-taichou. The feeling got worse.

Kurotsuchi-taichou and Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou. Even worse.

Kuchiki-taichou. Hard to tell.

Kira-fukutaichou. Again, hard to tell.

Ichigo was going too fast for even himself. Toushiro bit his lip. His lover was really looking forward to this. He really hoped this didn't blow up in both their faces.

But his gut was telling him otherwise.

"Ichigo! Will you slow the fuck down?"

"Wassa matter, Toushiro? Can't keep up?"

Idiot...

Neither even heard the binding spells that hit them as they entered. Ichigo's surprise was obvious, while Hitsugaya's careful gaze scanned the room. All the taichou and fukutaichou he'd sensed were indeed there, some looking smug, others wary.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo yelled.

"I told you I would make you a taichou, Ichigo Kurosaki," the chotaichou told him. "But there's one little nuisance we must be rid of first."

"Nuisance?" Brown eyes widened. 'Shiro!' he thought quickly. 'Find someplace to hide! Now!'

The Hollow made no move to do so. If they were going to damage his King's soul, that would just make the process longer and more painful for them both. 'Let me out,' he growled.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," the commander continued. "If your reiatsu raises at all, you will suffer a fate worse than the hollow's."

Kurotuchi-taichou cackled evilly.

"You're making a mistake!" Toushiro told them.

"Do not worry, Hitsugaya-taichou," the 12th Division taichou told him. "I will do my best not to damage your boyfriend's soul in the process."

"Shiro is a part of him, a part of his soul! Removing him would damage his soul beyond means of repair! You cannot remove him without-"

The reiatsu in the room exploded, but it wasn't Toushiro's.

Ichigo was free.

Correction: Shiro was free: his Hollow mask covered his face.

He pulled Zangetsu from his back.

Fuck.

"Who had a problem with my existence?" he growled. A barrage of binding spells hit the Hollow at lightening speed; he either dodged or blocked every one. "Fucking weaklings. Getsuga Tenshou!"

Hitsugaya watched in horror as the crescent moon attack sliced clean through Kira-fukutaichou. The others moved around him to counter attack, but they never received the chance. Shiro was just too fast.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Kurosutchi-fukutaichou.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Soi Fon-taichou.

'Hyorinmaru, I can't let-'

'I know. Concentrate. We'll be free in a moment.'

The prodigy did so, but his attention was broken when he heard a bloodcurdling cry from his lover.

The others had succeeded in holding him down, Shiro still in control, and Kurotsuchi was in the process of removing the Hollow. Hitsugaya couldn't even begin to imagine what agony they were in.

'Toushiro!'

His reiatsu pulsed, the binding broke, but not a one looked up, too involved in their current project. It really took every one of the remaining taichou to hold Shiro down. "Soten ni zase," Hitsugaya growled, taking to the air above the group. "Hyorinmaru!" A swarm of sakura petals temporarily blocked his vision, but the ice dragon burst through them with little effort, crashing down on the scene below them. As quickly as he could, he cracked free the block of ice that was his boyfriend, his lover, the one person he trusted most in this or any other world. He was able to free the other, who he had to help to his feet, but not before discarding his taichou cloak to the floor. Supporting Ichigo's weight the best he was able, Hitsugaya set a shunpo record.

Toushiro was a far cry from Yoruichi, but he still made damn good time getting to Urahara's shop. Aforementioned woman came immediately outside and helped Ichigo inside. Kisuke ushered the three into the training area below the store.

"You two should be safe down here, at least for awhile," the store owner said. "They won't be able to sense Kurosaki-san."

"My thanks, Urahara-san," Hitsugaya said with a small bow. "I was unsure where else to-"

"Now, now, stop that!" the man said, waving his fan at the shorter former taichou.

"Toushiro..." a weak voice said.

Hitsugaya sat beside his lover, currently lying on the ground.

"Come on, Kisuke," Yoruichi said, taking the store owner by the shirt and dragging him up the surface. "We have to close off the entrance so the old man can't detect it."

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," he drawled, following the woman upstairs.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked, a confused look on his face. "Where's your taichou cloak?"

"I have no use for it."

"What?" he asked, then realization set in. "You... gave up your entire world..."

His expression remained stern. "No, dumbass. I saved it."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Toushiro..."

"That's not to say you and Shiro don't owe me big for this."

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

Hitsugaya's eyes rolled. "Get back to sleep. You need to recover. You've got some serious reiatsu training ahead of you."

"I do?"

"You really think Yamamoto will forgive and forget this whole incident?"

"Well, no, but-"

"You continuously leak reiatsu. We need to figure out a way around that."

"Right, but uh, Shiro wants to say something to you."

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow. "What?"

The Hollow mask covered half the teen's face, and his hazel eyes became black and gold. He took the former taichou's hand in his own and kissed it, saying, "He may be the king, but you're the prince."

Toushiro promptly turned ten shades of red. Fuming, he snatching hand back. "Just go back to sleep," he muttered. "You took a lot out of yourselves with that stunt."

The other merely snickered, but did lay back and close his eyes. The mask vanished.

So did Hitsugaya's half-smirk. 'Now to figure what the hell to do from here,' he thought bitterly.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

A/N: And to think, this is happier than I envisioned. Huh.

Miss. Tsurai, I hope I did not dissapoint.


	16. Baka

A/N: This one's based off a fic by the talented Heuk Ya, titled 'Lost Heaven.' In it, she followed what course Ichigo could follow if he lost Toushiro. I asked her if I could do Toushiro's POV, and she graciciously accepted.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

My boyfriend is an idiot.

I'm sure most people say that about their significant others at one point or another, but Ichigo Kurosaki really is the world's biggest friggin' moron.

I died. Yes, I know for most people, dying is not something to be blaze about, but I'm a fucking shinigami. We both are. I knew I'd be around again, and thought he did too. But after I - well, I didn't win, you get the idea- and was losing that life, I saw the hopeless in his eyes and realized- the jackass didn't know.

He actually thought he could get rid of me that easily.

Idiot.

I tried to tell him how stupid he was being, but the words wouldn't, or couldn't, rather. I did just get a katana through the kidney. It was difficult to talk, so all I could do was listen to him ramble about how 'it was all going to be ok.'

I knew it was, but he was hoping for some kind of miracle.

Luckily, when I was reborn, I retained everything from my previous life. That's one thing that doesn't always happen. I just couldn't remember what town Ichigo lived in. He talked about the place itself quite often, and I was there for almost a whole semester, but I couldn't retrieve the name from my memory. All I could do was be on a constant look out for his reiatsu. Since I couldn't feel it, I figured he must be quite a ways away.

My tenth birthday, I finally remembered.

Karakura. An entire bus route away.

I felt like the idiot, to the point I almost didn't go. 'Perhaps I should wait,' I reasoned. 'He's probably gone on with his life by now.'

I had a strong instinct that said otherwise, and I had spent my entire life readying myself to see him again.

Age 1- I remembered Granny and Hinamori.

Age 2- I remembered the Shinigami Academy, now knowing I was above average even then.

Age 3- I remembered Soul Society and it's rules, and a certain some's lack of respect for them.

At four, I put a face to the someone.

Five, a name.

At six, Hyorinmaru allowed me to hear his voice once more. Or I allowed myself to hear it, if you ask him.

And seven? Seven was spent training.

As was eight.

At nine, my parents found out. They had a hard time with it for awhile.

Mildly put.

And ten? Well, we're at ten, aren't we? I told no one about the bus ticket I handed the driver an hour ago; my parents think I'm at some friend's house. I was a little surprised they believed I had friends.

Another reason I needed to find him: all the ones my age care about is whatever new movie's out or the like. I couldn't care any less. I wanted to know not only how Ichigo was, but everyone else. And my poor squad; was Matsumoto making a mess of it? The chill that ran down my spine at the thought did nothing for my nerves.

The second I was off the bus, I felt around. I had been worried I would feel Ichigo all over the place, but it was contained in one area, which I ran for. I ran faster when I could make out how depressed and lonely it was. 'Dammit, Ichigo!' I cursed mentally, glad it was too cold for the tears stinging my eyes to form. "I've been gone ten years, not ten hours!'

Finally, when it hurt to breathe and my legs ached, I found him. Allowing myself a small smile, I began to march in his direction, to my feet's dismay.

I swore I heard ice cracking. Ichigo; he was looking down, but with his eyes closed.

Now running again, I asked Hyorinmaru for help. The ice solidified beneath Ichigo's feet just as I pulled him away.

"Bakayaro, what do you think you are doing?" I ask, doing my best to conceal just how concerned I was. I'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

I know I was looking at him expectantly; I wanted an answer, dammit! But he just kept gawking at me, like... like he had never expected to see me again.

"…Toushiro…?" His voice cracked, as if he were speaking for the first time.

I could only scoff as I allowed myself another small smile.

"Kurosaki, you moron."

I told you, didn't I?


	17. Socks

A/N: Ichigo Kurosaki may be force to not to be reckoned with, but Ichi-nii is a total softie.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Ichigo didn't notice right off, it being such a subtle thing. That was until, during a VERY heated make-out session, the shinigami sub tried to pull the white tabi off before the taichou's shihaikusho, but his hands met with a slightly smaller pair, coaxing them to places that were far more interesting.

But it crossed Ichigo's mind afterward, and he started to really think about it.

Toushiro always wore socks.

And once the seed was planted, he had to know: Why?

He couldn't ask Toushiro directly, the taichou would aviod the question, especially if he was already going to such lengths to hide his feet. He supposed the other would tell him in his own time...

Yuzu inadvertantly brought it up when Ichigo brought Toushiro on a visit.

"Hey, Shiro-chan! Let me paint your nails!" the girl cried, seeing them in Ichigo's open bedroom.

"No. And it's Toushiro."

"Aw, please? Just your toenails, promise!"

Only Ichigo noticed the twinge of fear in his teal eyes before the tensai replied again, "No."

"B-But-"

"Hey, Yuzu," Ichigo said gently, in complete Big Brother Mode. "What'd I tell ya? Boys don't like stuff like that."

"But you let me do your toenails..."

A bright flush crossed the teen's face. He could practically hear all the teasing that was coming already.

"And I wanted Shiro-chan's to match! It'd be so cute! Please?"

"It's Toushiro. And no."

"L-Look, Yuzu, would ya settle for doing mine again? Toushiro's not going for it."

"Ok! Let me go get my remover!" she declared happily before leaving.

"You let your sister do your nails, Kurosaki?"

"Just the toes. She starts to pout and I can't turn her down."

"Let's hope she never uses her powers for evil."

"I hear that. And you owe me big, helping you guard a secret I don't even know yet."

Toushiro looked at his lover in shock, completely disbelieving the other had even noticed. But before he could formulate a reply, Yuzu returned; ready, willing and able to humiliate her older brother- unknowingly or otherwise.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Ichigo flexed his toes, seperated by cotton balls while the bright blue polish dried.

Toushiro had long ago opened the window, complaining of the smell.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu scolded him. "Don't do that till they're dry!"

"Man... they should be by now, shouldn't they?" Ichigo asked, trying to hold back the hopefulness in his voice.

The girl looked carefully at the polish. After a careful scrutinization, she declared that her brother was correct and took out the cotton.

"Thanks, Ichigo!"

"Yeah, yeah. No problem."

Yuzu caught sight of the alarm clock. "Oh, my! I lost track of time! I have to start dinner still! Shiro-chan, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Toushiro," he corrected. "And most likely."

"Great!" she replied happily, and taking her things with her, left.

Ichigo flopped back on the bed where he sat.

Toushiro, cross-legged beside him, turned to look down at his lover's pained expression. He chuckled, but then added seriously, "I do believe that action earned you some answers, Kurosaki."

"Toushiro, you don't-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, and I know I don't have to," he replied. "Closing the door, however, would be appreciated."

Ichigo, nodded, sat up, and did so; then took his place back beside the other.

Hitsugaya shifted his position so he was facing the taller, pulling his legs up in front of him. "The only time I'm usually without something on my feet is when I'm in the shower."

"Explains why you won't let me bathe with you."

"That's just one of many reasons."

"Hey!"

"Hinamori's the only other one who knows about this, so-"

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, Toushiro."

Instead of a correction, the taichou gave a nod to the warm hazel gaze. Hooking his thumbs under the band, he gave both socks a firm yank.

The orange brow furrowed. His lover's feet looked... squished. And a little twisted, as if something had prevented them from growing. Wasn't too bad in his book, but...

"How the hell are you able to shunpo?" Shit, how was he even able to walk?

What could almost be described as a smile slid across Hitsugaya's face. Typical Ichigo. "Even compared to all the sword and kido training, shunpo was by far the most painful thing to learn. I'm used to it now, though."

"What happened?"

"When I was alive, we were poor. Very poor. Our mother could barely afford food, let alone clothes, so..."

"You hung on to those shoes until the bitter end, despite what it was doing to your feet."

"Correct. It's one of the few things I remember about my life."

Looking at his lover's meloncoly gaze, Ichigo couldn't think of a word to say. Acting on instinct (as usual), he pulled Toushiro's feet forward unto his own lap. He traced the soft skin with his fingers, as if mesmerized.

The taichou was getting worried, but tried not to show it. At least his lover was still here, or let he himself be here, that is, it being the taller's room. "Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo said nothing, did not look up, but further lowered his head and lifted each foot to kiss it softly. He smiled at the shorter then, who'd turned 10 shades of red in 10 seconds.

"I love all of you Toushiro, not just the pretty parts. Hell, to me, you're all pretty parts."

Cherries would be in awe of the color on the tensai's face. "... You're an idiot, Kurosaki."

Ichigo chuckled.


	18. Help Wanted

A/N: Reincarnation fic, but I kept the names the same. It's just easier, lol.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Oi! Ichigo!"

"Whaddya want?" he asked, coming to the doorway where the woman was. "Huh? Who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid," the male with Rukia growled. "I'm friggin' 19!"

"Yeah, right," the female said. "He wants a job here, and won't shut up about being of age. It's starting to bother the customers."

Ichigo barely heard her, lost in headstrong teal orbs as soon as his own hazel met them. "'K-Kay," he finally said. "Lemme talk to him awhile."

"Suit yourself," she replied, then left the two alone.

"Ya got an ID or anything?" the taller asked, continuing his task of sorting the mess that was the back room.

"That woman took one look at it and started laughing," was the snarled reply.

"It's that obvious it's fake?"

"It's not fake! She didn't believe the friggin birth date!"

"Can I see it?"

Seemingly surprised he'd asked, the newcomer nodded, pulling out a small, black wallet and handing the peice of plastic to the other.

Ichigo scanned it. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, huh?" he said aloud, finding nothing wrong with it. Indeed, it appeared to be a normal, valid ID; not even a scratch. The date of birth clearly stated the white-haired male before him was 19 years of age. "That's your natural color?"

The shorter sighed, but nodded once more.

"Guess I'm not one to be talking," the other replied.

"That's yours?"

"Yup. The lady at the DMV didn't believe me, but she shut up real quick when I told her I'd prove it she wanted me to."

"Prove...?" Toushiro's eyes widened as realization set in.

Ichigo had a chuckle at the other's expense, then said, "Look, I am gonna need two IDs to hire ya, I'm guessing Rukia didn't even give ya an application or nothing."

"N-No. So you believe me then?"

"As long as your info checks out, I have no reason not to. Haven't seen ya around, though; you new here?"

"Yes. My family just moved here."

"That's gotta suck. Still in school?"

"No. Just graduated high school. I'm not sure where I want to go next."

"And a paycheck's good to have until you figure it out."

"Correct."

"Cover your ears."

Eyebrow furrowed in confusion, the shorter did so.

"OI! MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled.

Moments later, the woman appeared. "Will you stop calling me that?"

Completely disregarding her question, he asked, "Will ya get Toushiro here an app?"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Rukia sighed. "You're gonna get us all fired someday," she predicted, but motioned the white-haired teen to follow her.

"Thank you," Toushiro said before walking out the door with the woman.

Ichigo grinned as he watched them go. "Like I could refuse you, Taichou," he muttered to himself.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Almost a month later...

Ichigo moaned into Tosuhiro's mouth, completely lost in the taste of the other. "Ichigo..." the shorter mumbled, urging him on.

"Yeah, Toushiro," he replied, thrusting up into him, all 'preperations' long taken care of. "So good..."

The light flicked on. One turned bright red and the other looked pissed off.

"MIDGET? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Honestly, do you two do anything but fuck in the storeroom?"

"There's an employee I have to fire in the morning..."

Rukia merely laughed mockingly.

"Why the hell are you still here, anyway? We closed an hour ago. Watchin' two guys get you off or something?"

"I forgot my purse, you pervert."

"Yeah, right. Just get the hell out, will ya?"

With a relaxed wave, she shut the lights back off and disappeared from view.

"You're so cute when you're-Ow! Jerk!"

"Shut your pie hole and stick to what you're good at."

"What I'm good at? Would that be" -he thrust up- "this?"

The soft sigh that left the shorter's mouth was all the reply needed.

Unnoticed by them both, a pair of voilet eyes had indeed stayed for the show.


	19. Drabbles

A/N: Ok, so I wrote these drabbles ages ago, back when I was just getting into the fandom, but I don't think I ever posted them here... So here ya go!

&

1.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't wait until you're dead."

Someone who didn't know him might have thought Histugaya meant something harsh by those words, but Ichigo knew better.

2.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Shiro-chan?"

Teal eyes narrowed at the Hollow form of his lover. "Only two people can call me that an live to talk about it!" he yelled, charging at the other.

3.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kurosaki, when I say I look like a kid, I mean I. Look. Like. A. Kid," he reiterated, a meaningful look on his face. "And that would make you... what's it called here? A pedophile? Illegal, too."

"Tch. Those rules apply to kids who don't know any better and adults who do. If anything, I'm the kid. You're older than me. By a lot."

4.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"For one so small, you seem so strong," Ichigo sang loudly and off-key.

"I told you to shut the hell up before I go bankai on your ass!!!" Hitsugaya voiced twice as loud, cursing the day his lover had seen 'Tarzan.'


	20. Pedophile

It began as a quiet afternoon.

Hitsugaya was calmly sitting at his own desk, diligently doing the day's work (his office was sans a certain lazy fukutaichou), until a flash of black flew by his perifierial vision.

Suddenly, Ichigo was in his office, in full bankai no less, panting and frightened.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" the tensai asked the newcomer.

"Toushiro," the other breathed, ignoring the taunt. "Why is the entirety of Seireitei after my head? I don't remember doing anything to deserve it this time."

The taichou, again with the upmost calm, stood and walked over to the corner the shinigami sub was 'hiding' himself in. "I imagine somewhere, in the bar of her choice, a very drunk Matsumoto let it slip about our newly founded relationship."

"Huh?! What does one thing have to do with the other?"

A sigh. "I told you this would happen, Kurosaki."

"That every soul in Seireitei would want a piece of me if I slept with you? I don't remember that conversation!!"

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said sternly. "I am called a child prodigy for a reason: I am still considered a child."

"That crap again? You're centuries older than I am!"

Toushiro took a deep breath to quell the homicial urge that was building inside him. "By the laws you're familiar with, yes, I am far from underage. However, by Soul Society's... well, you're more or less fucking a twelve year old."

Hazel eyes widened in understanding. "You mean... they all think I'm... I'm a..."

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'cradle robber.'"

"But... that's not... I'm not..."

"Oh, I'm aware, Kurosaki. You don't have the brains to use someone."

"Fuck you!"

"Not right now. I have work to do. Find some other way to amuse yourself," the taichou said dismissively, restationing himself at his desk.

"I ain't goin' back outside."

The shorter peered out the window. My, that was a rather large mob. 'Huh. Didn't think this place thought quite so highly of me,' he thought, somewhat humored by it. He stood again, walking over to the door. Across the hall was the 1 through 5 seated officer's desks, where all present were ordered to leave thier work and tend to 'the rukus outside.'

Within minutes, the courtyard was clear. His division wasn't anything if it wasn't efficent.

"There now, you baby, you can go."

"I don't want to."

"Stop bothering me at least."

"Or what? Gonna call your fan club back?"

Hitsugaya's head snapped back up, indeed, his lover was looking quite degected in that corner- but he didn't do sappy pep talks, Ichigo knew that- at least he better.

"Kurosaki, if I gave a damn about them, don't you think I would have kicked you out that night?"

His mood seemed to brighten a little. "You certainly wouldn't have let me get away with even kissing you. I thought for sure I was gonna end up really cold after that."

Toushiro looked up again. "Then why did you do it?"

"I had to try," the other shrugged. "What if I had done nothing? You'd be getting work done and I'd be bored outta my mind."

"But you wouldn't have a band of seriously mislead folks after your ass."

"My ass is spoken for. They can't have it."

The shorter scoffed. Good. He got it. 


	21. Traitor?

A/N: I'm not saying this could or would happen, only that I'm a total pervert and it's fun to think about, lol. Inspired by the doujinshi Gentei Mi Kaijo. There's two versions, the first is the more mellow version Ichio!Muse made me write cus of what he did to Toushiro!Muse in the second one. Sappy bastard felt bad.

Ichi!Muse: Hey, Moon! BAN-

Me: -flee-

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Hitsugaya ground his teeth, his humiliation unbearable. Caught, bound, and blindfolded by the enemy. This had to be what hell truly was.

They'd used some sort of kido to seal his reiatsu and were currently leading him somewhere- not too gently, either. Whoever was doing the leading must be quite tall- he kept tripping over his own feet attempting to keep up.

Ultimate humiliation.

His body connected to the floor. They must be at their destination. He knew that for certain when the blindfold came off.

It was obviously a bedroom. Would they be holding him here? No, it was too nice for a prisoner.

The one who'd brought him here, likely a low level Arrancar (and yes, quite tall, the bastard), had Hyorinamru. The taichou had expected some line of cursing from his psyche, but so far, the dragon was staying silent. Hitsugaya wasn't even entirely sure the other half of his soul was still there. It wasn't unheard of that zanpakuto would abandon thier wielders in situation such as these, but if that was the case, that asshole wouldn't have his sword; it would have dissipated to nothingness. The silence could still be a prerequisite, though; Hyorinmaru wasn't answering any of his calls.

"Kurosaki-dono will be in shortly. Wait here quietly until then."

The white brow furrowed, teal eyes widened. "Who... did you just name?"

"Oh, right. You shinigami," he spat the word, "think he died when he killed our previous leader. He didn't."

"That's enough," a new voice voice said, and the taichou's head turned sharply at the mildly distorted, but familiar, tone.

"Kurosaki-dono!"

"Out."

"Yes, sir," the nameless Arrancar said humbly, bowing and closing the door as he went, leaving the prisioner's zanpakuto by the newcomer's feet. Hitsugaya wanted to say something, anything; but he'd long accepted that his lover had met his demise in the battle that ended almost a year prior, made his peace with the taller's passing, and now, to see him alive and well (in a manner of speaking) right in front of him... It was more than just a little disconcerning. He looked a little different, though. His hair and skin a few shades lighter, two red marks across his right cheek, and dressed in attire fitting Hueco Mundo. The idiot was an arrancar now, not a vizard. What had happened to him?

"What's wrong?" the other grinned, picking up Hyroinmaru and laying but it and his own zanpkuto against the bed. "You seem upset."

"You kidnapped me, you moron!" the shorter suddenly roared, throwing his nerves aside and kicking back on to instinct, familiarity. "Why the hell would you do that? Why the fuck would you pretend to be dead at all?"

"I am dead, though."

"You know what I mean," was the low growl. "You were content to let us think you'd faded from exisitance when in reality, you were taking over the enemy camp."

"It's kinda big for a 'camp.'"

"Stop changing the subject."

"I really don't think the one who's tied up is in any shape to be giving orders," the taller smirked.

"I'm not the one with anything to hide."

"What makes you think I have something to hide?"

"You're evading my every question and you have yet to call me by name."

"You always were too sharp for your own good, which is why I'm doing both."

"My own good?" he repeated. "What the hell are you on about?"

The taller seemingly collapsed, kneeling down in front of his prisoner, head down. Almost cautiously, he reached around the shinigami to untie him. Stunned, Hitsugaya didn't move. Eventually, the orange haired male began to speak once more. "I'm sure you've figured out what I am now," he muttered. "And what will happen if I call you by name."

"You're an arrancar," the taichou stated dipolmatically. "And if you didn't want that to happen, you wouldn't have kidnapped me."

"Release," the other murmured, placing his hand over the tensai's heart, and Toushiro felt his reiatsu begin to strengthen again. When had this moron learned kido? "There are many things I want. I may have none of them."

"May have?"

Finally, the taller lifted his head. "I brought to you to me rather than going to you for a reason. Seireitei would lose its collective shit if I ever went back as I am now."

"That's crap. The sotaichou would-"

"Have me hunted. I tried to go back when I regain consciousness. I was attacked."

White brows furrowed as the tensai figured out what the other was talking about. A few days after the war was over, he had heard reports about an arrancar trying to get into Seireitei. "They... didn't recognize you?"

"Would you have, had that moron not call me by name?"

"Of course," the shorter scoffed. "You don't look that different."

"There's another part to the reason I brought you here; it was to give you a choice. And I won't call you by name until after you've made it."

He could already guess what was coming, but stayed silent.

"For awhile, I didn't think I had it in me to ask this of you, but...I guess I'm more selfish than even I thought. Would you... stay with me here? Or will you go back to Seireitei?"

Hitsugaya paused, then stood, the other's heart sank- until he heard the sound of fabric ripping. His head snapped up, hazel eyes widening at the sight of the shorter pulling his haori in half, then letting the pieces fall to the floor. "Have someone bring that to the soutaichou. He'll know he needs to find a new taichou."

Ichigo suddenly felt an immense lack of air in his lungs; the shorter knelt in front of him again. "Call me by name," he whispered.

"You're sure?"

"As if I care what you look like, what you are. You're still my idiot in there. Call me by name."

"Ah," the other breathed, the command electric in his ears and going straight to his groin. "Toushiro."

A chill went down the tensai's spine. He attacked the other's mouth, as if trying to consume him.

Neither had been with anyone since they'd been separated, nothing else was noticed except the familiar sight, smell and taste of each other.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**Alternate version **

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Hitsugaya ground his teeth, his humiliation unbearable. Caught, bound, and blindfolded by the enemy. This had to be what hell truly was.

They'd used some sort of kido to seal his reiatsu and were currently leading him somewhere- not too gently, either. Whoever was doing the leading must be quite tall- he kept tripping over his own feet attempting to keep up.

Ultimate humiliation.

His body connected to the floor. They must be at thier destination. He knew that for certain when the blindfold came off.

It was obviously a bedroom. Would they be holding him here? No, it was too nice for a prisoner.

The one who'd brought him here, likely a low level Arrancar (and yes, at least 5'9", the bastard), had Hyorinamru. The taichou had expected some line of cursing from his psyche, but so far, the dragon was staying silent. Hitsugaya wasn't even entirely sure the other half of his soul was still there. It wasn't unheard of that zanpakuto would abandon their wielders in situation such as these, but if that was the case, that asshole wouldn't have his sword; it would have dissipated to nothingness. The silence could still be a prerequisite, though; Hyorinmaru wasn't answering any of his calls.

"Kurosaki-dono will be in shortly. Wait here quietly until then."

The white brow furrowed, teal eyes widened. "Who... did you just name?"

"Oh, right. You shinigami," he spat the word, "think he died when he killed our previous leader. He didn't."

"That's enough," a new voice voice said, and the taichou's head turned sharply at the mildly distorted, but familiar, tone.

"Kurosaki-dono!"

"Out."

"Yes, sir," the nameless Arrancar said humbly, bowing and closing the door as he went, leaving the prisoner's zanpakuto by the newcomer's feet. Hitsugaya wanted to say something, anything; but he'd long accepted that his lover had met his demise in the battle that ended almost a year prior, made his peace with the taller's passing, and now, to see him alive and well (in a manner of speaking) right in front of him... It was more than just a little disconcerting. He looked a little different, though. His hair and skin a few shades lighter, two red marks across his right cheek, and dressed in attire fitting Hueco Mundo. The idiot was an arrancar now, not a vizard. What had happened to him?

"What's wrong?" the other grinned, picking up Hyroinmaru and laying but it and his own zanpkuto against a wall. "You seem upset."

"You kidnapped me, you moron!" the shorter suddenly roared, throwing his nerves aside and kicking back on to instinct, familiarity. "Why the hell would you do that? Why the fuck would you pretend to be dead at all?"

The other made no reply, only picked the taichou up by the bindings around his wrists, dragging and sitting him unto the bed.

"Kurosaki! Answer me!"

"I am," the taller replied, then then yanked the belt that held the tensai's uniform in place loose.

"Kuro-mmfft!" he was cut off when two of the other's fingers were rammed into his mouth.

"I'd slick those suckers up good, Toushiro."

It was as if an electric current had just run thorugh his body. Ichigo saying his name always had that effect on him, even his voice had gained a bit of a edge. And now, looking at that sadistic grin, the pleased look in his eyes, TOushiro found the answer to his questions. Doing whatever it was arrancar did to become arrancar had obviously not done wonders for his personality otherwise- his hollow must've been quite the mind job. The Ichigo he knew would never have acted like this.

So Ichigo, being Ichigo, secluded himself from those he held dear. 'But then... why did he have me brought here?'

Hitsugaya's thoughts were cut off when those lean fingers left his mouth, and wasted no time protrudung his entrance. He was forced to fall backwards unto his own back, cringing slightly not only at the pain, but the odd (and somewhat crushed) angle his arms found themselves in. He'd probably only gotten any preparation at all because of Ichigo's part in this new personality. He almost smiled; the idiot was in there, somewhere.

"Ichi..."

"Ready already, are you? Fine with me," the other replied, then removed his own clothing. He wasted no time impaling himself on the shorter.

Toushiro cried out loud in surprise and pain, feeling tears stinging his eyes. Ichigo didn't relent, but leaned down to lick the salty water from his eyes. Teal eyes dared to open and saw the warmest hazel looking back, if only for a second until they darkened again in insatiable lust. The taller pounded even harder.

"Ichi... I..," he heard himself say. 'When did I get so submissive?' he wondered a brief moment.

"You can come," the distorted tone answered.

The shorter bit down on his lower lip as his did come, warming both thier lower bodies with the white fluid. He tasted something in his mouth... blood? 'Bit down too hard...'

The taller still didn't relent. He seemed to be going even harder, in fact. Toushiro writhed beneath him, moaning loudly from the assault on his already heightened senses.

"Ichi- I-I can't-," Toushiro tried to tell him.

A pale, almost white hand glided down his chest to touch his face. "Can't what?" he asked sweetly, then licked the other's lips, tasting the blood on them.

"H-Hurts," he managed to say, though he was a bit unbelieving that he did. What was wrong with him today? How had Ichigo manged to turn him into a writhing, moaning mess of want?

"I'll feel good again in a minute, promise," was the reply, and it was true. Soon, the sensations the taller was creating weren't eliciting pain, but an even more delicious pleasure.

He moaned lowly, then felt the other come inside him. When teal eyes opened to look at him, Ichigo assured him, albeit panting, "Don't worry... I'm not done yet."

He was good on his word yet again. Only seconds passed before the taller got up on his knees on the bed, pulling the other's ass closer to him so that the tensai was at a downward angle, his bound arms his only support; the pounding from earlier continued.

Toushiro felt his climax coming all the faster- whasn't it supposed to be the other way around?- and through heavy-lidded eyes, locked his gaze on Ichigo's.

"Ha..." he breathed. "Ichi..."

"You gonna come again, Toushiro?"

The electric current pulsed through his body at the sound of his name, and did, in fact, come.

All over his own face.

A year ago, he would have kicked Kurosaki off and out of the bed for at least a week for doing such a thing to him. But now... Why was it ok now?

The appreicative look in those hazel eyes? Perhaps.

In battle, Ichigo was always someone to be feared. But now, he had the personality to back it up. He was a far cry from the awkward teenager Hitsugaya had fallen in love with. He wasn't the same person in the slightest.

And that was exactly what Ichigo was trying to tell him now.

Mission accomplished.

Personality fused with an obviously sick, twisted hollow or not, Toushiro could still see Ichigo in there, be it fortunate or not. He moaned loudly, feeling the other reach his peak again as well. He lowered the tensai, licking the warm cum off his lover's face. "Sorry about that," he muttered.

That was why. No matter what new flaws were in his logic, Ichigo was still Ichigo, trying to make everything ok despite the fact it wasn't. The next time those lips dared trail near his, he captured them for his own in a long, wanting kiss.

"Oh, someone still wants to play?"

"If you untie his wrists so his shoulders don't give out, yes."

A small, apologetic smirk crossed the other's face, untying the ropes. Hitsugaya hissed in pain while he brought his arms forward again.

"There's something else I should give back to you as well."

"Oh?"

Ichigo leaned down again, to kiss over the other's heart. Then, laying his hand over the same spot, whispered, "Release." The shorter felt the ties on his reiatsu unwind.

"When the hell did you learn kido?"

"I didn't. I'm just a hell of a lot stronger than the guy that cast it on you."

"Oh. Right." The white haired male really didn't want to find how just how powerful Ichigo was now if he was stronger than a guy with the ability to kick his own ass. "Might I take this moment of coherency to ask you something?"

"Sure," was the easy going reply, rolling off his lover and laying with his head propped up on his hand.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?"

A grin. "Doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"No. Not even for you."

"Ouch."

"You obviously faked your death because your personality was unstable, not wanting to hurt anyone."

"So why, when I'm so afraid of myself, would I bring my lover to the very place I was hiding? Against his will, no less?"

A single nod.

"I'm selfish; I always have been. I want everything, but not everything."

"You're losing me, Kurosaki."

"Sorry. Explaining my logic gets weird for me. I don't want the world, but I do want what I want. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I stayed away- but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop wanting you. Not just sex, stop making that face. I missed having you around; I missed you."

"So, of course, the obvious conclusion is to bring me to you."

"He's got it."

"Your subordinates need to learn some manners."

"You don't know the half of it. I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd be talking to me, let alone joking with me, after what I just did to you."

"My reiatsu's back and my hands are free- it's payback time."

"Score. But before that, I have a question for you."

"Which is?"

"How long are you staying?"

The white brow furrowed.

"I made you come here, yes, but I won't make you stay. You're free to leave anytime."

"But I can't come back."

"...No. It's too dangerous and I doubt the soutiachou would approve field trips to Hueco Mundo."

"Ah, that is where we are."

"That moron didn't actually blindfold you, did he?"

"He did."

"That bitch is toast. One sec, I'll be right back."

Rolling his eyes, Toushiro took the other's wrist before he could leave.

"What?"

"Leave him for me torture. I'll need something to do while you're recovering."

The light orange brow knitted together this time. "Recovering? From what?"

Teal eyes glinted mischievously. "What I'm about to do to you. But first thing's first," he said diplomatically, sitting up to remove his haori. Grabbing by the spilt end, he continued to tear at it straight down the middle.

"Toushiro...?"

Somehow, he ignored the shudder that went down his spine at the word, continuing his work.

"But what about Hinamori? Matsumoto? Your work?"

"Dead, dead, and a lifetime with you sounds better than a lifetime with a desk."

"Shit... Soul Society lost a lot of people, didn't they?"

"And a name was just added to the list," the tensai said nonchalantly, handing the other the now-tattered haori. "If you have one of those idiots bring that near Seireitei, the chotaichou will know he need a replacement for 10th Division much sooner."

"10th Division. Not 'my' division?"

"It's not anymore."

"Toushiro, this is where Hollows come from! Where they still come from! You're going to sit there and tell me after little to no consideration, you're perfectly fine with coexisting with beings you've fought against your entire life?"

"I would stand, but I don't think I can after what you just did to me."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, then sighed.

Something clicked in the shorter's head. "You really didn't think I'd want to stay, did you? Get all your fantasies out of the way, did we?"

The other's cheeks flushed slightly. "Not... all of them...," he admitted, then smiled. "Thanks, Toushiro. I haven't felt this sane all year."

"Well, as glad as I am that I am assisting you in keeping your fragile grip with reality, how about you find out about a few of the more picturesque situations in my head?"

"I like that plan."


	22. Snow

A/N: I'm really sick and freakin' tired of people telling me how happy they are the snow's leaving, wasn't it enough when they were cursing its existance upon its arrival? Some of us like snow, dammit!!!

This was born out of that fustration. Enjoy. &

&

&

Ichigo knew Toushiro had a difficult, ie icy, disposition. Hell, the entire Gotei 13 knew that, he'd bet. He wasn't quite sure, though, if Toushiro actually liked ice. Liked snow. So he asked him.

The tensai arched a single eyebrow at him and went back to his papers.

Ichigo didn't care for being ignored.

"Hey, I asked ya something!" he repeated from his spot on the office couch.

"I don't recall being required to reply." Hitsugaya had long mastered the art of talking to his lover while completing the day's work.

"It's a simple question."

"That does not matter."

"I was just curious, geez. You don't have to go all nonresponsive on me. I just wanted to know if you liked snow."

"Why does it matter?"

"I just said: I'm curious."

"It has never mattered."

"So you never formed an opinion? I find that hard to believe."

"I have never minded it either way. Now will you leave me alone?"

"That was an evasion, not an answer."

Hitsugaya sighed, quickly glacing to the other male, his own eyes immeidately darting away.

"What?" the taller asked. "If it's so big a deal, I won't tell anyone, promise."

Another, heavier sigh ellicted from the tensai. "In what way?"

Orange brows furrowed together in mild confusion. "You mean snow?"

"That is what you were asking about, was it not?"

"You answer a question with a question?"

"And you had better answer it or this conversation is over."

"How am I supposed to know what that means?! 'In what way' do you like snow?! Hell, it would be easier getting an answer from the damn snow!"

"It's right outside, Kurosaki. Why don't you go join it?"

"I will get an answer out of you if it kills me."

"The latter seems likely."

"You ass!" the shinigami sub huffed. "What I wouldn't give to just be able to jump in your head and fish out the answer myself!"

"However, you can't."

"Duh. If I could, I just would, instead of dealing with your snotty attitude." Ichigo folded his arms, laying back down on the sofa. He could see why Matsumoto liked it so much. It was really soft; and whatever fabric they used was just-

"Yes."

"What?"

"I answered your question."

"Too bad it wasn't a yes or no question."

"Yes, I like it. Now. Shut. Up!"

Ichigo paused. "What do ya like about it?"

"Kurosaki!"

"Geez, only you would get pissy over an innocent question."

"Only you would waste time with questions of no importance."

"Oo, that one almost hurt."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I don't know," he finally said.

"Well, how do you know you like it, then?"

The taichou growled. Of all the things this idiot could think of to interrogate him about. It just had to be fucking snow, didn't it? "What do you like about it?" he suddenly asked the shinigami sub.

"What makes you think I like it?"

"You must at least have a tolerance for the cold, otherwise you wouldn't be anywhere near me."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"I think it's underrated."

"Is that a fact?" Toushiro asked, amused.

"Yes. People bitch about it, but the cold gives you the excuse to do some really cool things."

"Such as?"

Well, when you're a kid, ya get to make snowmen and shit. When you get older, it can make for some interesting walks."

"What?"

Ichigo frowned, looking at his lover. "You've never really looked at it, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"At night, when the moon hits it just right, it's... breathtaking. It makes for nice walks." He chuckled. "The same could be said for you, Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, and what the hell are you talking about?"

"I've seen you fight, and at night, no less."

"And...?"

"You're breathtaking, Toushiro," Ichigo said with a grin. "You make for nice walks, too."

"How the hell would you know that?" the other asked, trying to will back a blush and maintain what was left of his dignity.

"Well, I think you would, anyway. We should find out."

"I am not going anywhere until this is finished."

"Did you just actually agree to go with me?"

"It'll be night by then, won't it?" the shorter asked, not looking up. "And I'll never hear the end of it if I don't. If it's a simple thing that'll shut you up for once, fine."

Laying back down on the sofa, Ichigo grinned, deciding to close his eyes for a bit. If tonight went the way he wanted it to, he was going to need some shut eye.

&

&

'There was no way this would work with anyone but Toushiro. He was the only person in exisitance with this kind of cold tolerance. Anyone else would would have frozen half to death by now. Though, most people don't fantise about fucking thier boyfriend into a snowbank,' Ichigo realised, watching the taichou arch forward while the taller entered him. The lower half of his uniform was long gone, the upper part spread wide, clashing and mixing with the fresh-fallen snow beaneath it.

Ichigo himself still had most of his own on- he was kneeling in front of the other, shikaikusho losened and fallen halfway down his legs. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten Toushiro to do this outside, even if it was in the saftey of the taichou's own back yard.

The tensai had known all along that the shinigami sub was just trying to see if he could get away with this particular kink, and had actually encouraged it- in hi sown way, of course.

"Ichi...go..."

Now, the taller male was in complete heaven, the soft fluff around the other sparkling softly in the moonlight all around him, his face flushed and red with want while he fisted orange strands, and those eyes... Normally, Toushiro's teal orb were cut off and cold, now, they expressed every want and need only Ichigo could provide.

"Toushiro... it's too good..."

"Ichigo..."

"I'm...," the taller tried to say, but before he could, was climaxing inside his lover, the tensai soon after.

Niether said anthing for awhile, trying to catch thier breath while the cold night air ripped at thier lungs.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed, breaking the silence. "We need to do that more often."

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told." 


	23. Human Holiday Thing

"What are you hiding?"

Ichigo scowled nervously. "It's from Inoue for you and Matsumoto."

A white eyebrow arched. "Gonna keep it behind your back? If you make me guess, I'll kill you."

"I know that."

"Why is it still behind your back, then?"

With a heavy sigh, the shinigami sub placed a basket of half a dozen brightly colored eggs on the tensai's desk.

An interested frown crossed Hitsugaya's face. "Human thing?"

Oh, thank God. He wasn't going to make a big thing out of this. "Yeah. Holiday thing. She wanted to extend it your guy's way too since she thinks of your guys as friends too. You did live together awhile."

"I believe I spent the majority of my time there on the roof, but do send her gratitude from us both."

"Will do." He made to leave. "I'd get those in a fridge or something soon."

"Oh, they're not purely decorative?"

Condescendion. Had to love it. "Same as normal eggs, only with brighter shells."

"Then what's the point?"

"Me and my big mouth," Ichigo sighed. "It's a gift, but it's an edible gift. Can't we just leave it at human holiday thing?"

"... I suppose."

"Look, I'll explain it later if ya want, but now... I got to..." He trailed off, watching his lover pick an orange colored one from the bunch, lay it on his desk, and with a flat palm, apply just enough pressure to make it crack. "Trying to tell me something?"

"Not particularly."

"You make my head snap on a regular basis, but you're not gonna make me crack over anything."

"Not anything?" was the innocent-sounding reply. The tensai leaned forward a bit on the heel of his other hand, teal eyes looking up at the hazel eyed male.

'Oh, shit, the innocent act,' said male cursed internally. The taller wasn't etirely sure why, but that had a far harsher 'effect' on him than the taichou just being the- oh. That had to be it.'I know he's far from innocent, that's gotta be it. Fuck. What the hell made me say that? Fuck it, if this leads to office sex, Rukia'll just have to wait a bit.' Clearing his throat, he continued," That's right. You can make my temper flare up regularly, not nothin' else."

A white eyebrow arched. That was a bold faced lie, they both knew it. The palm on the egg gained more pressure, the shinigami sub could see some white seeping from it. "Is that a fact?"

"Yeah."

Toushiro didn't have to even say what spell he was using when he used kido, Ichigo forgot that, so when he was flat against the couch and unable to move, it took him a couple seconds to register why.

The taichou idly brushed his hands clean, as if he boyfriend was not cursing his existence not even five feet away, then stood.

Ichigo had learned (be it fortunate or not) that smirk never meant good things for him. Or if anything good did come out of it, it was after a very long and torturous process.

But no matter how long or torturous, it was always a mind blowing experience.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Where the hell have you been?" Rukia roared. "You were supposed to be here three hours ago!"

"I was... held up."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"It's still true," Ichigo told her, then saw the woman sighed. No doubt she could sense a certain reiatsu still mildly clung to his own.

"You saw Hitsugaya-taichou before me, didn't you?"

Oh, yeah. She knew. "I had a present to drop off."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not lying."

"Yup."

"Ask Inoue, she asked me to drop it off!"

"Ichigo, you shouldn't make people lie for you, especially-"

"I'm not lying!"

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the lack of porn, but I really wanted this up today and they were being... uncooperative.


	24. Fire

Shiro finally let the heat win, casting aside the top of his inverted shihaikuso. "Zangetsu!" he yelled to the man above him, still somehow out in the bright sunlight and not seeking refuge in the shade. "What the hell is that moron up to?!?! It's hotter than fucking hell!" It didn't even roast this badly when he fought- what could possibly cause more burning in him than that?

The zanpakuto's only response was a chuckle.

"What the fuck is so funny?!?"

"See for yourself."

The hollow sighed. He only needed to close his eyes and concentrate a bit to see the world from his landlord's point of view, but even that seemed like far too much effort at this point. However, he knew he woldn't get any more from Zangetsu and did so.

Skin. Pale skin.

A bony shoulder.

Was the king actually getting some? Who was desperate enough to fall for his sorry ass?

Shit, Ichigo knew he was peeking- it was getting harder to focus- but he was gonna get a face, dammit!

White hair- what chick had white fuckin- "Fucking hell! That brat captain?!? Way to pick 'em, Moron!"

And with that, visuals, were cut off completely- with a vengence.

"Asshole," Shiro smirked.

"Find your answers?" Zangetsu asked smugly.

"Yeah, and he better hurry the fuck up and finish before we both croak o' heat stroke." He shook his head. At least the idiot was on top. 


	25. I Need You

A/N: Dammit, I went and got distracted again. Song in 'Please Don't Leave Me,' by Pink.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

_'I don't know if I can yell any louder  
__How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
da da da da-da  
__I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is...broken'_

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo's feet took flight the second he heard his lover's pissed off tone- if he was right, he was going to be avoiding Toushiro for a few weeks, at most. But as well as he knew he was faster than the tensai, the shorter knew Seireitei a LOT better than he did- all the shortcuts he knew more than made up for his lack of speed, and was soon in from of the taller, in the middle of his path.

"Can't I know what I did?" he asked tenatively.

"You know what you did. There's probably hundreds of things I don't know about yet and you just want clarification on which I discovered."

'I just had to go and ask the friggin tensai out, didn't I?' Ichigo cursed. "Toushiro-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

The rumble of thunder sounded nearby. "It supposed to rain tonight? That's not you, is it?"

"Considering Hyorinmaru is still unreleased at the moment, there's no way that could be me."

"Says you."

"A well-timed storm is all. Get your ass to my quarters."

"Yes, Taichou!" Ichigo said, and flash stepped in the direction of the 10th Division taichou quarters, happy thunderstorms were his boyfirend's number one turn on.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise_

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Fuck, Toushiro..." Ichigo moaned when his lover's hand wrapped arond his hardened penis. Lightning cracked outside; he barely heard it.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"N-No..." the other mumbled, cringing when the tensai's grip grew a bit too strong for comfort.

"Then why did you?" Toushiro growled.

"I-I..."

"Do I have to gag you again?"

"No," the orange haired male barely heard his own voice. He was ok with being tied down, but that damn thing...

"Prove it."

The taller sucked in a deep breath when the tensai went down on him, biting down on his lip so he didn't cry out. His fingernails dung into his palms, they began to mildly throb; he was certain there was blood beginning to pool.

Toushiro was relentless; only he could turn what was normally a subserivant action into a dominant one. Tears burned Ichigo's eye as he grew closer and closer to his release, only for the shorter to stop.

"Tou-" White eyebrows rose a moment, the taller's mouth closed. Toushiro smirked, then leaned down to coat his fingers in the blood trickling from Ichigo's lips and palms.

The shinigami sub almost bit his own tongue off trying not to make a sound when those fingers entered him; the taichou's smug smirk grew.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
__I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

_And I need you, I'm sorry._

"Fucking hell, Toushiro," Ichigo moaned while the other pounded into him.

"Kurosaki," the white haired male warned.

"Can't... help it..."

With a low growl, the shorter's hand wrapped around the other's penis once more- this time cutting him off.

"Toushiro... so close... I can't..."

"Tough shit. This is what happens when you don't listen," was the apethetic reply.

"But I... fuck...fuck, Toushiro...please... I..."

The tensai only continued to have his way, hitting the taller again and again in that perfect spot.

"Dammit! Toushiro!"

He only let go as he felt himself come into his lover, who cried out, seemingly to the heavens as he was finally allowed release. He untied Ichigo, panting as if there were no air to breathe, and left to take a bath.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

_Baby, please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me_

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

When he came back out, it seemed Ichigo had passed out. He lay spralled out on the futon where the shorter had left him, still as naked as the day he was born. "Baka," Toushiro muttered, then sat beside him. He looked down at the other's sleeping face, there were still trickles of blood. Taking the towel he had brought with him, he wiped away the excess and carefully healed each wound.

After returning the towel back to the bathroom, he laid next to his lover, running his hands through the other's orange strands. "I love you, Baka," he muttered, thinking the taller male was still asleep.

"No shit," the other replied, eyes still closed, but smirking. "Why else would I put up with your shit?"

Once he'd recovered from the shock, the tensai sighed. "I can't imagine," he replied.

_Please, please don't leave me_


	26. Eyes

A/N: Light past GinHitsu warning.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Toushiro would never look at the floor, of course- but it was always his forehead, nose, mouth, chest- anything but directly in his eyes.

Quite frankly, it was pissing Ichigo off.

Be it fortunate or not, he knew the tensai would never answer him. Even though they'd been together for about a month now, getting answers about anything was the equivilent to getting Hiyori to shut the hell up.

Yes. That bad.

And Ichigo was having quite enough of it. So he went to the person who most likely knew, and would most likely tell. He didn't like going around people, but this was severely grating his nerves.

Matsumoto just stared at the teen at first, either surpirsed he'd actually had the balls to ask or that he'd even noticed. "Ichigo-kun...," she replied softly. "Have you talked to Taichou about this?"

The shinigami sub scoffed. "Have you ever tried getting an answer outta him?"

She laughed softly, but still with that somber tone. "Do you know anything about his past relationships?"

"See previous statement."

"He really hasn't told you anything?"

"No. And I have asked. Rangiku-san... why won't he look at me?"

"You do have very beautiful eyes, Ichigo-kun."

"Uh...thanks?"

"There's another shinigami with lovely brown eyes."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You probably never saw them, though, come to think of it. I doubt you ever saw him open them."

"Who are you taking about?"

She smiled softly. "One who was once a good friend. Gin Ichimaru."

His eyes widened and jaw dropped. "You don't mean..."

"I do."

"Him? And Toushiro?"

"I'm fairly certain I was the only one to know about it, though. Please don't tell anyone, Ichigo-kun."

"Sure. So... it's because my eyes remind him of that prick's?"

"Yup!"

"That won't fucking do at all," he muttered, flash stepping out the door.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

It took him exactly 4.3 seconds to find his significant other, training. He flash stepped right up to then male, inches from his face.

"Something I can help you with, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, unfazed.

"Look at me," he said.

"I am, Moron."

"You're looking at my forehead. Try half an inch lower."

"You're not making any sense."

"I'm. Not. Him. Realize that or break up with me. Those are your options," the taller practically spat.

"You've been talking to Matsumto," the tensai observed coldly.

"You weren't, and I told you I wasn't above asking her."

"You did," the other agreed, and his gaze accidentally flitted down the angry hazel one. Never had Gin's eyes been so filled with emotion- ever. Thier eyes were exactly the same, yes, but also completely different. Amazing.

"What?" Ichigo asked, seeing a look of realization cross the other's face. He then noted he's gotten his wish; Toushiro was looking him dead in the eyes. "Finally figure out what I was telling you?"

That seemed to break whatever spell he was under. "Get off your high horse, Kurosaki, it's not all about you."

"The hell it isn't," the teen chuckled, making a mental note, that at first opportunity in less than a month, he would personaly fuck up one Gin Ichimaru.

Toushiro Hitsugaya deserved better than that, and Ichigo Kurosaki felt he was just the one to let that asshole know it.


	27. Seventeen Forever

_'Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave Remember what I said,  
__How could I,  
Oh, how could I forget?'  
_-Seventeen Forever, Metro Station

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Rangiku peeked around the corner into her taichou's office. The male was scribbling away at a pace that was swift, even for him; eyebrows so far knitted together she wasn't sure they'd ever part.

"In or out, Matsumoto!" His tone was sharp, even for him, but she couldn't really blame him.

"I take it you've heard, then," she said, coming in.

"I wouldn't be captain of the intelligence division if I hadn't," Hitsugaya continued to snap, still writing away.

"He barely even remembers Rukia-chan."

The brush in the thin, pale hand continued to work.

"All he remembers is being a shinigami, all his battles."

"You're surprised?" was the drawl, still writing.

"You're not, Taichou?"

The brush slowly stopped. "That idiot? No, not even a bit."

"Which division are they putting him in charge of?"

The slender hand went to work again. "Ninth."

The fukutaichou laughed. "Awkward!"

"Not if I don't let it be."

"You will."

He stopped his work once more. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Taichou, but Ichigo-kun will see right through you. He always has."

"Let us hope that 'talent' vanished with the rest of his memories."

The woman giggled. "I don't think you're that lucky, Taichou."

He sighed. "I suppose not."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Toushiro knew the taller male was staying at the Kuchiki mansion until he offically made captain, then he'd have his own wouldn't admit it to anyone, even Matsumoto, but he was having the hardest time not seeking Ichigo out, even going so far as to try and figure out a professional reason to see him, which was unfruitful.

So Hitsugaya worked. And worked. He didn't leave his office until he was thouroughly exhausted and came in as soon as he woke up. He forced himself not to think about Ichigo- not those warm brown eyes, his gentle, happy smirk, the way he- stop. The tensai took a couple breaths to organize his thoughts. He did not need to be thinking about that.

Matsumoto was starting to worry about her captain.

He knew this as well as she did, but he had to keep working, had to keep doing someting to keep his mind occupied and away from- 'Shit!' he cursed internally, realising he was nearly late for Ichigo's induction. The taichou flash-stepped to the first division; even a second late for any event, no matter how much he himself didn't want to be there, was inexcuseable.

Hitsugaya made it, barely, before the soutaichou. The other captains exchanged looks; he ignored them.

It was two weeks before he had to think about Ichigo again. A captain's meeting, when Toushiro was quite sure there'd be nothing to discuss. He'd know about it if there was. Unless that old man was holding out on him...

One did not keep information from Hitsugaya Toushiro taichou.

There were a few already present, the newest among them included. As decreitly as he could, the head of 10th Division took his place beside him. The orange haired male was 'talking' to Zaraki; it didn't take him long to notice.

"Oh, hey. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, holding out his hand.

Teal eyes narrowed a bit. The moron couldn't even use a title for himself? "Hitsugaya Toushiro taichou," was the uninterested-sounding reply, he even continued to stare straight forward.

"What's with you?"

"Ignore the kid, Kurosaki," Zaraki advised. "He's always like that."

A low noise of annoyance escaped the tensai's throat before he could stop it.

"I don't think Toushiro appreciated that, Kenpachi."

"Hitsugaya-taichou," the other corrected on instinct, and saw something snap in the other's hazel eyes. The taller looked away; Yamamoto-chotaichou started the meeting.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Hours later, Ichigo was in the tensai's office.

"What do you want?"

"I... kinda zoned out during that meeting. Was it important?"

"... You're serious."

A guilty expression crossed the other's face. "... Yeah."

"It was reguarding the yearly summer festival in Rukongai," the shorter summerized. "The Thirteen Protection Squads do all the work, the residents reap all the benefits."

"That sounds cool."

"It's more akin to a pain in the ass."

"I... have trouble seeing you at a festival," the new taichou admitted.

"Matsumoto goes in my place. She's excitable enough for us both."

"Ah," the other replied, but then was quiet.

"Was there something else?"

"Uh... kinda."

"Is there or isn't there? I haven't all day."

"Did we... know each other? When I was alive, I mean?"

Toushiro was glad he was looking at his paperwork and not his visitor, the look on his face would have given him away. If Ichigo remembered, that was all well and good, but the tensai wasn't about to guilt him into it.

"Briefly."

It was the truth; they'd only known each other two years before the teen's death. In the grand scheme of things, that wasn't very long at all.

"Oh... maybe that's why...," the taller mumbled.

"Are you speaking to me or yourself? If it's the latter, carry on elsewhere."

"K. Later, Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" the shorter yelled on the other's way out.

Was the idiot starting to remember? If so, he supposed he sould be feeling hopeful, but all he felt was the same thing he'd felt for the past three weeks: nothing at all. He didn't dare let himself get his hopes up. If he was wrong, it would hurt far more than it already did. It took enough effort phasing those feelings out into numbness- they didn't need to call reinforcements.

It was four more days before he finally cracked.

Out of nowhere, he dropped his brush and grabbed Hyorinmaru from his spot against the desk, wrapping the sash around himself and flash-stepping out the window to the nearest wooded area to train off some fustration.

But as soon as he found some suitable ground, he was distracted from it. He barely dodged a wave of spirit energy the recklessly flew forward.

'That... looked like Kurosaki's attack,' he realised, and gazed down at the new path through the trees- it had to be at least a couple miles. He shunpo'd to the other end of it, running around a couple more attacks along the way.'It's not like him. Even Kurosaki's not so idiotic to randomly waste energy.'

But there he was.

"Damn it!" the new taichou was yelling. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" With each curse, a new Getsuga Tenshou was born. Just what the hell was his problem?

Ichigo fell to his knees, Zangetsu falling from his hand to the ground as well.

"Toushiro..."

Teal eyes widened. He'd barely heard it, but it was his name. Shit. If Ichigo had remembered, he was blaming himself for something that wasn't even his fault. Hitsugaya let himself drop to the ground in front of the other male.

"Kurosaki?"

"Toushiro," Ichigo replied, not lifting his head. "How can you even look at me?"

"That was a promise you shouldn't have made. I knew even then there was a chance it couldn't be kept. You obviously remember now, howev-"

"I forgot you!" the taller yelled, head lifting; his hazel eyes were wet with tears. "How could you possibly forgive that?"

White brows furrowed. "How do I forgive what I was never angry about?"

"But these... past weeks..."

"Have been hell. But I knew it was a possible outcome."

A look of uncertainity crossed the taller male's face.

"Ichigo, I told you that when you died you could lose some, if not all, of your memories of when you were alive. Did you think I ignored that fact when you foolishly decided to promise you wouldn't? That's lunacy."

"You're really not angry? At all?"

"There'd be no logic in it. You're the idiot that relies on emotion, not me."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," the orange haired male replied with a smirk.

"It can be, sometimes. I could be absolutely livid over something completely beyond your control."

"I still can't believe you're not."

"Kurosaki, now that you remember, all I want to accomplish is making up for lost time, as it were."

"Your quarters or mine?"

"Mine. I'm certain it's cleaner."

"Asshole."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Two months later, Ichigo was in Toushiro's office again. It was hardly the first time since regaining his memories, but this occasion held some significance.

"Oi, Toushiro!"

"Get out." The tensai was far too irritated to even correct his lover.

"But Tou-"

"I told you, Matsumoto goes in my place."

"Come on, Tou-"

"No."

Ichigo's arms crosses over his dark blue kimono. "Toushiro," he said in a warning tone. He was ignored; the tenth division taichou continued to write. "Hinamori!"

"Why would-" he froze suddenly, unable to move a muscle. 'Called in the reinforcements, did we?'

The other pulled a light gray kimono from inside his own. "You're going, Toushiro, whether you want to or not."

Hitsugaya wasn't going down without a summoned his reiatsu, breaking the invisible hold seconds before the taller was upon him- Ichigo barely grabbed him before he could shunpo.

"If you know what's good for you Kurosaki, you will let me go right now."

"Aw, that's what you said the first time I hugged you. Too bad I'm still not any smarter."

"Kurosaki..." the tensai growled. He heard his little sister giggle through the door before she left. Backstabbing little...

"I love you too," Ichigo said obliviously, usually quite open with his feelings when there were no witnesses. "Now put this on."

"No."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Look in the mirror and ask that."

"I'd rather look at you."

"Tch."

"What do you have against festivals?" the taller asked, allowing the shorter to shrug himself free.

"They're loud. And obnoxious."

"People are loud and obnoxious. Festivals are fun."

"People are at festivals. Drop it, Kurosaki."

"That's not exactly one of my strong points."

Hitsugaya sat back down at his desk. "I don't care."

"Will you put on the kimono anyway?"

"For what purpose?"

Ichigo held his silence.

Toushiro scoffed. "Pervert."

"Why do you always assume I'm a pervert?"

"Because you are."

"And you always humor me, so what does that make you?"

"Tolerant."

"... That's not a word I'd use to describe you."

"Will you just go away?"

"No unless you're coming with me."

"I could have you forcibly removed."

"By who?" the taller practically laughed. "We're the only two here."

"..."

"Everyone's at the fes-ti-val."

The tensai sighed and stood again. "If you're going to be so damn insistant, allow me to show you the closest you're going to get me to that damn thing."

Ichigo held up the kimono.

"No."

"Dammit."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"You're serious," the shinigami sub said, seeing his lover sit on a rooftop streetside to the festivities.

"Yes."

"How is being up here any different from being down there?"

"Extremely."

"How?"

"Is it my fault you're too idiotic to understand?"

Ichigo did understand; he just wanted his boyfriend to stop acting like a dick. Was it really too much to ask? "I'd rather be an idiot than an asshole."

"Suit yourself."

"I will." The hazel-eyed male threw the gray kimono at the shorter before jumping down to join the crowd.

Toushiro scoffed, watching Ichigo greet Rukia. The male on the roof COuldn't figure out what people saw in things like this- it was the epitome of everything he himself loathed.

Ichigo was staying nearby, too. The taichou was quite sure his lover was doing that on purpose, still trying to wordlessly lure him out.

No fucking way.

Never.

It wasn't as if it even looked like fun; it really didn't, but then why...

_'Whom are you trying to fool, young one?'_

_'No one,_' he answered the zapakuto. _'I doesn't look even remotely interesting.'_

_'Yet you still wish to be down there, and don't understand why,_' Hyorinamru guessed.

_'... Yes.'_

_'Ichigo-san is down there.'_

_'And? He can be an idiot if he chooses. And does.'_

The dragon's laughter sounded through his mind like claps of thunder. _'Suit yourself then, young one.'_

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Not sleepy already, are you, Ichigo?" Rukia asked teasingly as it got dark and the male yawned. "There's still the fireworks."

"Not really, actually. And with how much you've been yapping about the damn fireworks, I doubt you'd let me miss them for any reason."

"It seems likely," a familiar, irritated tone informed him.

"Toushiro? And in the kimono. Did you finally freeze hell over?"

"No," the other replied, supressing the urge to roll his eyes. "However, if you would like a quality view of the fireworks, I suggest you both follow me."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

The tensai's destination was the roof of the division 10 building; Hinamori was already waiting and greeted the trio as they arrived.

"It's always back to either work, a roof, or both with you, isn't it?" Ichigo asked kiddingly.

"Shut up, Kurosaki. They're starting."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the once-dark sky was light with every color imaginable. Toushiro was right. The roof of his building provided a very good view; they couldn't be very far from where they were being shot off.

The quartet watched in silent wonder while the sky lit, almost magically, again and again. Hazel eyes eventually did wander though, to his lover's, who was fixed on the display. The focus normally reserved for black kanji on white sheets was completely captivated by the brillantly colored sparks; a light smile tugged at his lips. Orange eyebrows rose a bit, then turned back to the show before his lover noticed he was being watched and the spell was broken.

The group silently parted ways after that, it seemed as if no words were needed after such a glorious display. Momo laughed lightly and waved as she took her leave, Rukia gave a soft smile, and the two males were left alone. They shared a look, one of light exasperation with one another. Toushiro shook his head, took Ichigo's hand into his own, and they went home.


	28. Death

Toushiro forced his voice to remain steady. "Where is he now?"

"Yamamoto-chotaichou had him put into holding." The blonde knew better than to screw around at a time like this. "He's been there ever since, without complaint."

"...I see. Dismissed."

"Hai, Taichou," Matsumoto replied, brow furrowing in worry for the male. He'd gone full into captain-mode, she hadn't seen him do that in... it didn't matter. He did need time alone, though. This had to be the worst news imaginable; she herself couldn't fathom what she'd do in her taichou's sandals.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Ichigo gritted his teeth harder in the dank corner of the cell in disbelief of what he'd done. He'd sworn to protect those around him, and he'd directly violated that vow. That fucking hollow; he'd kill that bastard the next chance he got.

Why wait? Said hollow was hiding somewhere in his psyche; it probably wouldn't do him any good for his mind to be elsewhere while this was going on- he did want to miss anything important.

Like his execution date.

Despite it being the last thing on his mind, his stomach grumbled lowly. The teen had been there all day, and not a morsel- he doubted he would have eaten anything anyway.

"Hungry?" one of the guards asked. There were four right outside the bars- he wasn't sure why the old man had bothered. If Ichigo had wanted them dead, they would be, and he knew that bastard knew that.

He himself remained silent at the comment.

"There's no forgiveness for what you did, you know. The only place you'll go after this is to be executed."

"Curiousity question," the teen stated, not moving or even lifting his head. "Did you tell Rukia that too?"

Not that he dared hope Rukia or Toushiro or anyone else would give a damn about his life at this point.

If the guard answered, Ichigo didn't hear him.

Oh, God. What was Toushiro thinking? Surely he'd heard by now. The orange haired male wouldn't hardly blame the other if he hated him, left him here to rot. Perhaps he'd come kill him himself. Ichigo was sure he'd volunteer for that gladly; it was the least he could do for his lover.

Well, probably exlover at this point. He sighed lowly, now thinking of all the things he would never know again. Despite the spikes, the tensai's hair was quite soft, skin so smooth and delicate- it did break easily; he never known someone so suseptible to paper cuts. Then again, he didn't know many workaholics.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Don't ignore me!"

And those eyes... the world saw those steel cold orbs of Hitsugaya-taichou. Ichigo had seen the warm, happy, heated even, pleasure filled cerellun of Toushiro.

"Kurosaki!"

They were so beautiful.

"Kurosaki!"

And that laugh. Yes, Toushiro laughed. Occasionally.

Who would cherish that treasure now? Someone far better than himself, he was sure.

He heard keys. Was that idiot so pissed he was coming in the cell?

Yep. The guard pulled the teen up by the collar, forcing him to his own eyeline. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted. "You think you can just do whatever you want? You think you're leaving here free?"

"I think it's not wise to threaten a man who has nothing left," Ichigo replied, deadpan. He could practically feel his eyes changing color.

"Nothing left, Kurosaki?" a new voice said.

"T-Taichou!" the guard stammered, letting the teen go in shock. Ichigo hit the ground like a rag doll. The black edged back from his eyes, replaced with the threat of watering. 'No, Toushiro, I don't. I'm sure you came here just to make sure I knew that.'

"Get out," Toushiro ordered the guard; they hesitated. "Did I studder?" the tensai barked.

"Taichou, with all do respect-"

"I will not repeat myself. My mistakes are my own; if I do not leave here, then the fault lies with me."

After a few polite bows, the men were gone. It was around then that Ichigo noticed the cell door had been left open; when Toushiro walked inside. "Your mistakes are your own as well, Kurosaki."

'Yeah, I know.'

"...You shouldn't give in to them so easily."

Ichigo's head snapped up to those stern teal eyes he so loved. "...Give in?" he repeated.

"Yes," the tensai replied, matter of factly. "If you're not going to even try to redeem yourself, then I'm not sure why I'm here."

"...If it's not to condem me further, I don't know why you're here myself."

"It was a mistake, Kuro-"

"I killed your little sister!" he yelled, taking to his feet. The shorter didn't bat an eye, despite the other's suddenly overwelming height compared to his own. Ichigo was trying to making the tensai afraid of him, to make him see what everyone else was seeing. 'Best of luck, Moron,' he thought with a mental roll of eyes while the taller ranted on."Killed her! Dead! Never see her again! I took her from you, Toushiro, why are you even speaking to me?"

"I've heard there's a thin line between love and hate. Kurosaki... I almost crossed that line this afternoon," the shorter then admitted.

"Tou-"

"I'm not done."

The taller bit his lip.

"It was Momo and everyone with her's choice to go out with you when those Arrancar showed up. She knew every risk; both the ones they and you posed; and besides all else, it seems likely I would be the one in need of forgiveness if I held her death against you."

"Tou-"

"Not done."

"...Sorry."

"Still, I am only human, and this did... effect me. I would keep your distance from my office for awhile."

Ichigo nodded numbly. "Wait," he realised. "Keep my distance? I don't have to stay here?"

"With every taichou and fukutaichou voting for your clearance? Not likely."

Ichigo glanced at the door the guards had left through warily. "Can I kick that guy's ass?"

"Make sure there's no witnesses."

He managed a small smirk. "Just so I know... how long is 'awhile?'"

The tensai sighed. "I don't know. Use your instincts; it's the one thing you're good at."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"Ichigo-kun!"

Toushiro couldn't help but look out the office window when he heard his fukutaichou called the shinigami sub's name. It had been two weeks since... the incident, and the other male was taking his own words to heart; the tensai had barely seen the taller in that time. He was in the courtyard now, the closest he's been in that time, talking to Matsumoto and some others. She must have said something amusing; Ichigo was laughing.

It looked good on him. Far better than the depressed look he'd seen fourteen days prior.

He himself was much relieved; he hadn't wanted to hold Momo's death against him, but he was well aware of his pride, and afraid he would do it unconciously. But there Ichigo was, and he wanted nothing more than to go join him, to see what the idiot thought was so damn funny.

He liked to think Momo would be proud of him for being able to put her forgiving heart ahead of his audacious pride, and in so little time.

"MURDERER!" a female voice screamed out, and Ichigo blocked as soon as she reached him; he must be getting that a lot. "WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED TO LIVE?" she continued to yell.

Toushiro flash stepped down to the courtyard. "Satsuki Marimo," he stated. The tensai knew every face in his squad. A close friend of hers had died with Momo; he'd seen her at the memorial service as well. Ichigo had attended too, though at an understandable distance.

"T-Taichou," she cried, obviously looking for pity.

She wasn't getting any. "Go back to your post."

Her face hardened. "But there's an enemy right beside you."

"Have you never made a mistake?"

"Is he that good a fuck?"

The courtyard went silent.

As far as anyone could tell, no one had cast a binding, but there Satsuki lie, held fast by invisible bounds. Toushiro grabbed her collar, then dragged her to the very cell he'd visited half a month ago. Only there did he release the kido and she spoke again.

"You never answered my question," she spat.

"Nor you mine," was the dismissive reply.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't."

"I know your answer. No one is without fault."

"Then yours must be affirmative as well."

"Do you really think so little of me?"

"Momo Hinamori was with them too, Taichou."

"I'm more than aware of that fact."

"How can you let him back in? How can you even forgive him?"

He breathed heavily. "...It's easy to hate, to hold on to the pain; forgiveness is a challenge. One has to learn to forgive, or that hate will consume them, and all that will remain is an empty shell, incapeable of any feeling at all."

"Is that supposed to change my mind?"

"Perhaps not. But it did mine."

"Someone told you that?"

"Momo," he replied to her stocked stare. "After Aizen was defeated. By the man you just attacked. You remember not his victory but his failure."

"And you remember only his victory."

"I remember both; I do not hold his failure against him."

"...Great power... great repsponsiblity."

"And massive fuck ups," the tensai stated. "You learn to live with them, move on, occasionally even forgive yourself. Pull your head out of your ass and I'll think about letting you out here."

Satsuki said nothing more, and the taichou left.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Ichigo was waiting for him outside.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"...Fuck."

"She said that after I killed Aizen; why?"

"I asked if she would be holding his death against you."

"...I knew Momo had a kind heart, but... damn."

Toushiro rolled his eyes, but nodded agreement, beginning to walk back to his office.

"Am I allowed around you now?" the other asked, cautiously following.

"...What do your insitncts tell you?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Well, since you're being civil rather than cold, I should probably leave you alone for now, but maybe I could stop by tonight and we could work back up to snide? Maybe even sarcasm?"

"...That sentance could've only made sense to you."

"Ooo, we're at snide already, I'm moving up in your eyes."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It was the only thing I could think about once I regained control. It's the world to me, Toushiro; if you weren't able to forgive me, and I wasn't sure you'd even want to spare me another thought let alone that, I... I wasn't sure I'd want to keep going."

"Hence the fight you picked with the guard."

"Exactly."

"That was dumb, even for you."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"You're the only one keeping track."

"Nice." He grinned at the shorter a moment before adding, "And the hell I am."

"So you don't need to come over tonight."

"Tell me if I'm pushing, but-"

"You can still come over, I wasn't serious. Moron."

"Cool."

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"... and then, apparently, Rukia actually said 'What the fuck.' In front of Byakuya," Ichigo laughed later that night at Toushiro's quarters with the male. The two had just finished up dinner and had headed in the bedroom to take a relaxing seat beside each other on the futon.

"I'm astounded you aren't dead yet."

"You assume she heard it from me."

"She didn't?"

"Well... she told him she heard it from Renji."

Teal eyes rolled. "Is he still alive?"

"Last I heard he was still twitching in Fourth Division, if that counts as 'alive.'"

Toushiro chuckled, and saw Ichigo just looking back at him, a soft smile in place. "Just what the hell are you gawking at?"

"I just missed being with you, is all," the taller mumbled in reply.

A look of understanding crossed the tensai's face; certainly he knew how his lover felt. "You did do as I asked, and I appreciate it. It would appear it was not nessescarily needed, but I would rather be too cautious than not cautious enough with something like this."

Ichigo gave a nod. "Yeah, but isn't that your philosophy for everything?"

"Shut up; I'll kill you."

The other's smile became whimsical. "I was ready for that."

"Always ready for the wrong thing. Typical."

"Har. Har," was the snide reply, and Toushiro noted there was only a few inches left between him and his sarcastic boyfriend's face. So he erased them.

Hazel eyes opened wide a moment, then eased into the welcoming action he'd been forced to avoid for fourteen days straight. It didn't matter what happened now, as long as this much was ok.

"'Shiro..." he involuntarily moaned to the other when their lips parted. The shorter said nothing, but eyes heated and wanting, pushed his lover down against the floor, lips never leaving each other. Ichigo laid back, letting his lover take control- it was usually what the other wanted, and keeping him on task was essential at this point.

But for once, it wasn't making him any more agreeable. "Don't you usually fight me for at least ten to twenty minutes?"

"I... was trying to keep you... happy."

Toushiro scoffed. "Much to my dismay, Kurosaki, you keep me happy. You. My boyfriend, my lover. Mine. And last I knew, my boyfriend only has a set of balls in two situations: when he's fighting for someone he cares about, and when he's fighting me to top. Now, unless you finally realized that I am in fact the superior one in this outfit, and I have therefore broken you and have no more use for you, you-"

He was cut off by Ichigo switching thier position so the other's back was now against the futon. "Shut the hell up," the orange haired male snarled, silencing his boyfriend with his own mouth. And a growl.

Toushiro grinned, but continued to try and push him back, as Ichigo did him. Foreplay? What the fuck was that? The tensai did everything he could to keep the taller's hands from his waist, but it was a futile effort; once Ichigo discovered the 30-second delay he earned in the form of his lover's pleasure-freezed mind he took advantage of whenever needed.

It was definately needed now. All he wanted was to come inside Toushiro.

"Cheap shot," the taichou hissed.

"Do I need to get duct tape?"

"Hope you aren't attached to your dick."

"Not nearly as attached as you are."

"Not really, considering it is physically-" Ichigo cut him off, pushing his jaw back and letting his tongue run up the shorter's neck. The only sound from him now a low moan. The hazel eyed male realished the lack of coherency and made sure it stayed awhile, continuing to let his mouth coat the other's neck while untying and pushing back his uniform. He worked his way down the tensai's pale form, swallowing his hardened penis the secod it uncovered itself. Toushiro moaned loudly, arching back at the taller's hot mouth. Ichigo wrapped his hands around alabaster hips, pushing his tongue around the shorter's shaft before eveloping in his mouth once more.

"D-Dammit," Toushiro cursed as he came, but Ichigo didn't mind. The tensai wasn't the type to masturbate; it was highly likely that was first time he'd climaxed in two weeks, and the teen himself had been too miserable.

"I'll give you a minute, promise," he grinned.

"...Cocky bastard."

"Why yes, and thank you for noticing."

At that, Toushiro seemed to regain his strength and tackled his lover, pinning him down on the futon. Hazel eyes widened at bit at the darkened lust in the teal ones. Ichigo pulled one of his own hands free and took of one Toushiro's in one of his, lightly kissing it down to the tensai's fingertips before running his tongue over the shorter's fingers. Toushiro sucked in a sharp breath at the wet warmth, feeling himself grow aroused again. The teen felt it too, against his own hardened member.

"Mm, Toushiro," Ichigo muttered as the other's digits left his mouth. Using his other hand, the tensai pulled off his lover's shihaikuso, completely revealing the hot, tanned skin underneath. Reaching down with his wetted fingers, Toushiro rubbed them against the other's entrance. The orange haired male moaned lowly at his lover's touch, moreso when the digits entered him. "Hahh... 'Shiro..."

"Ready, are we?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Well, then; I won't hold back."

"You never do. It's something I like about you," the taller replied, pulling him into a wanton kiss as he entered him. "A-Ah! Fuck, yeah..."

Pushing down on the taller's legs, the tensai impaled himself on his partner, elicting more delicious sounds from him. "Shit, Toushiro..."

"Haa... Ichigo..."

Soon, the only sound heard in the room was both men catching their breath, clinging to one another as if the touch of the other was the only thing keeping them alive.

"I missed you so much," Ichigo breathed.

"Baka," Toushiro muttered. "As did I."


	29. Accidental Voyer

A/N: WARNING! WARNING! There is some GinHitsu in this one, but is ultimately IchiHitsu. If that's not your cup of tea, don't read. All flames will be pointed at shared with friends, laughed at, and deleted. Song is 'Our Time Is Running Out' Muse.

* * *

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated  
__I wanna break this spell that you've created  
__You're something beautiful, a contradiction  
__I wanna play the game I want the friction  
__You will be the death of me  
__You will be the death of me_

Ichigo winced in pain, cradling his hurt cheek in his hand. He supposed he really should have seen it coming, but they were alone, weren't they? What was the big deal?

"Toushiro, I kissed you, I wasn't looking for a fight."

"But as usual, one has found you," the tensai shot back. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou." The male returned to his desk, where he proceeded to ignore the other.

"Toushiro, it's ok if you're not interested. I just had to know one way or the other."

Nothing, not even a correction.

"Going by the way you're acting, I'd say there is something bothering you, though."

A scoff left the shorter.

"Something funny?"

"You." He didn't look up.

"I don't think there was anything funny about what I said."

"You barely know me, Kurosaki, how would you know if I was acting differently?"

"It's not differently, you're just more tight-lipped than usual. If you weren't interested, and just pissed about the kiss, I'd be running around Seireitei dodging 300 gallons of water right now."

"Because I'm not making a production of this there's something else to it?"

"Yes."

"You're such an idiot, Kurosaki. Especially now."

"Especially now? How come?"

Again, he was ignored. Ichigo thought for a second. The war had offically ended about a week prior, most everyone was over their injuries, and life was returning to normal in Soul Society, it had even gained a taichou back; Gin Ichimaru had apparently been acting as a spy the entire time, much to his fukutaichou's delight, or so he'd heard. What did any of that have to do with his own intelligence? Was there something he was missing?

Probably.

If only he could get it out of the little asshole doing paperwork in front of him, completely ignoring his exisitance. "Tou-"

"Don't make me call guards, Kurosaki. It's unsightly."

"But Tou-"

He whistled. There were four burly shinigami on Ichigo before his finished Hitsugaya's name.

_I won't let you bury it  
__I won't let you smother it  
__I won't let you murder it  
__Our time is running out  
__Our time is running out  
__You can't push it underground  
__You can't stop it screaming out_

The orange-haired male had decided not to resist and incur further tensai-related wrath, but he was still brought to holding. And to be 'held' there as long as said tensai saw fit. Guess Soul Society didn't have any due process. Or the taichou was taking advantage of his own lack of knowledge on the subject.

Toushiro didn't allow the shinigami sub's release until after nightfall; Ichigo himself was surprised the other let him off so soon- perhaps the tensai was going by the book- he made a mental note to find out.

All in good time. Right now, he had a runt taichou to track down. He was rather to surprised to find the tenth division office empty. 'Well, I saw those spirit ribbions once, I can do it again,' he told himself, summonding his energy and concentration. After a few minutes, his hand was wrapped around Toushiro's- he flash-stepped in that direction.

It lead him to the third squad office. Looking in the lighted window from aways off on a rooftop, he saw his quarry giving the other taichou a rather haughty stare, to which a careless smile was returned. Toushiro went for his captain's haori... and took it off.

What? Was that was why the shorter had been so cruel earlier? He was already spoken for and didn't want to say? Going form Toushiro's expression, he couldn't even tell if the tensai was there of his own voilition.

But now the real question: Did he interupt or did he just watch in morbid fasination while the subject of all his current fantasies stripped?

Ichimaru wasn't in any of his fantasies. It was an easy call.

"Oi! Toushiro!" he called, and the shorter stopped, halfway though his uniform top. "Toushiro!" Ichigo continued to call, feigning innocence. "You around here?"

He couldn't hear what was going on, but definately saw the conflicted look cross the tensai's face. The teal-eyed male looked from the window (he couldn't see where Ichigo was) back to Ichimaru, who slightly shook his head. An even more displeased look crossed the shorter's, but continued removing his uniform. Ichimaru tied the tensai's hands together behind his back with the white sash, then seated himself on the office couch.

"Oi! Toushiro!" Ichigo called again.

Those beautiful eyes closed while he bit his lip.

"Toushiro! I know you're around here somewhere!" the shinigami sub called out again. 'Wanna fight, Ichimaru? Bring it. If the prize is Toushiro, I can stand out here all night.' Be it fortunate or not, he couldn't force Hitsugaya out; only give him an opening. Ichigo knew as sure as he was standing there the tensai would never forgive him if he knew what he was seeing.

Gin beckoned the shorter over to him; he begrudgingly did so.

"TOUSHIRO!"

The taller pointed down; the teal-eyed male fell to his knees.

"TOUSHIRO!"

Ichigo could faintly see that tuff of slicked back hair move up and down. He tried to call out to him again, but couldn't find his voice. "T-Tou... shiro..." he whispered in disbelief, he couldn't will his voice to do any more.

Ichimaru pulled his companion up by the hair, the other visibly cringed and was placed in the taller's lap.

"Toushiro..."

From where he was, Ichigo heard Hitsugaya's yell of pain. His hands had clentched into tight fists behind him while the other taichou continued to pound into him mercilessly. Gin licked away the tears brimming in those teal eyes.

"TOUSHIRO!"

It was as it the two hadn't heard him. After excrusiating minutes, thier movement stopped. A few more minutes, and the tensai was untied. He wasted no time collecting his clothing and redressing, then left.

"Oi! Toushiro!" Ichigo somehow found the will to call out less desperately. If Toushiro wanted him to find him, it would happen. It was much more likely the shorter would want to be left alone.

"Oi! Tou-!"

"How much of that did you see?" a low, familiar tone growled.

"See of what?" the shinigami sub asked, fiegning innocence.

"Don't play dumb. It only adds to your already minimal intelligence."

"And if I really have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You're avoiding eye contact, beating around the bush, and I can hear your heart racing from here. You're fucking lying."

Ichigo sighed. "All of it, I think."

"Fucking figures." THe shorter turned and walked away.

"Is that why you threw a hissy fit earlier?" the other called after him. "You already have some kind of arragement with Ichimaru?"

Hitsugaya continued to walk way.

"Oi! Answer me!"

The taichou did stop at his words. After a few moments, he inclined his head slightly, just long enough for Ichigo to see the tears shining in his eyes, then jerked forward, flash stepping away.

_You will suck the life out of me_

Ichigo growled.

Ichimaru looked up lazily from his desk. "Kurosaki-han? Why are ya here? And so very early in the morning?"

"Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" the other inquired lightly. "What about him?"

"What happened in here last night?"

The taichou frowned, as if in thought, for a moment, then smiled his reply. "I'm afraid that's something you'll have to bring up with him, Kurosaki-han, I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

"The hell you aren't."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Kurosaki-han. Hitsugaya-taichou would be very upset with me if I told you he asked for everything I did to him. Oh my, did I say that aloud?"

Ichigo's fists clentched tighter. "You're not going to get me to believe that."

"You're right; I told you on purpose."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Everyone has a little sadomasochist in them, Kurosaki-han, it's just a matter of how in tune with it one is. It's more common in those with a great deal of power: Some want to own, others want to be owned."

"But," Ichigo said, only half-realizing it was aloud. "He was crying..."

"Embarrassment, most likely. Are you through wasting my time? That's something I can accomplish quite well without any help, ya realize."

"I still don't know if what you're saying is true."

"I have a thought, then. Would ya like to hear it?"

The other sighed. "Why not?"

"Ask Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I like my genitals where they are, thanks," the shinigami sub drawled, unimpressed, on his way out the door.

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

Ichigo sighed. He hated it when other people were right. Especially people he had a violent desire to maim. The only way he was going to get answers was to ask Toushiro. But, as he had previously stated, he did very much like his gentials where they were.

But then, he realized, there was more than one way to ask a question like this. He had wanted to give his face a bit more time to heal, but that was life, wasn't it?

_I wanted freedom, bound and restricted  
__I tried to give you up but I'm addicted  
__Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation,_ _  
You'd never dream of breaking this fixation_

"Yo, Toushiro!"

Ichigo was met with a low growl.

"Toushiro?"

"If you have any sense of self-perservation at all, you will leave right now," the dangerous tone warned him again.

"I never really did have much of that."

Toushiro stood, his hand going for the hilt of Hyorinmaru, leaning on the window. Ichigo, seeing this as his last chance before he possibly died a cold, cold death, flash stepped the remaining space between them, then planting his lips firmly on the taichou's. The tensai tried to jerk away as he had the previous day, but the orange haired male wasn't feeling as obliguing as yesterday. He held on to the shorter male, pining him against the office wall until he was, eventually, kissing back.

Warily, Ichigo opened his eyes as he dared let thier lips part, hoping the next words he heard weren't the dragon's release.

It didn't seem likely. The tensai's teal eyes were half lidded and glazed, his pale skin flushed and breathing labored.

"Fucking hell, Kurosaki. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Was that good cursing or bad cursing?"

A sigh. Those same eyes narrowed. Ichimaru's words came back to the shinigami sub. 'Some want to own, others want to be owned.' With the hope that Toushiro was so annoyed because he himself had reverted from being in charge to being submissive, he went in for another bruising kiss, his hands running inside the other's shihaikusho. Once his mouth had left the other's, he heard the other's voice mutter, "Sealing Art 45: Close."

Ichigo froze.

"Not you, Baka, the door."

Oh. That did make sense.

"Shit, you still have a ways to go."

This time, it was hazel eyes that narrowed. Was that and insinuation that he wasn't completely up for this? Only Toushiro could turn sex into a fucking challenge.

But in the taichou's defense, Ichigo never backed away from any challenge; the other knew that and was likely aiming to get a rise out of him. Mission accomplished. He stole another kiss from the taichou, just as heated as the first, the shorter all too willing on this one. Once thier lips parted, the look in those glazed teal eyes was all too clear: Make me say your name. The shinigami sub eyed the nearby desk, a white eyebrow rose; that was all the insentive he needed- the desk it was.

Toushiro didn't call out or even gasp when the taller pushed him up on it, nor did Ichigo really expect him too. The tensai was going to make him earn every sound that elicted from his throat; office sex on the desk wasn't very original, no, but hopefully the actual sex made up for it. Be it forunate or not, all Ichigo had to work with was an overactive imagination: he hoped it'd be enough.

First thing first. Figure out Toushiro, and as quickly as possible. Ichigo went for the other's neck an ears, but didn't hear a sound until his warm breath grazed the tensai's shoulder; the shorter bit his lip while a low moan ellicted from his throat. Score. He did it again. Louder moan, added squirming. The taller chuckled.

"Something funny, Kurosaki?"

"Just... always took you for the dominant type."

"...Shut up."

"Yes, Taichou," Ichigo muttered, purposefully aiming his breath. The other only shuttered and moaned in response. The hazel-eyed male let a hand slide inside the shoter's shihaikuso. The pale skin was cooler than the fingers that brushed along it; the shorter shivered at the warm touch.

Toushiro, deciding either that Ichigo was getting too cocky or wanting to test him further, lurched forward in attempt to switch their positions; the taller pushed right back, flattening the tensai with a loud bang.

With that bang, something snapped in Ichigo. Toushiro seemed to want him to take him like he wanted to, and all he wanted to do was pound inside the shorter.

So, obviously, the pants had to go. The tensai's mouth opened a bit in surprise, so the orange haired male took advantage of that hot, wet mouth to moisten his fingers, then slick them inside the shorter.

Toushiro's moan was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. Ichigo could barely hold back the urge to take the other right then- but then realized he probably didn't have to. Toushiro liked it rough, right?

Without wasting any more time, he pinned Toushiro's legs up and, after removing his own pants, thrust completely inside him. The tensai's back arched as he called out again, tears burning his eyes. For a moment, fear struck Ichigo. "Toushiro?"

"D-don't stop, M-moron," the other huffed.

Ichigo pulled out almost all the way only to impale himself on the taichou again, making him moan again.

Again.

And again.

Faster.

And faster.

Toushiro pulled him down into another kiss as it came, enough to take Ichigo over the edge as well.

Both lay sweaty and heaving on the massacured desk afterwards.

"Fuck, Toushiro," Ichigo finally muttered.

"Really... really didn't think you had it in you, Kurosaki."

"Heh. I showed you. So the next time I kiss you, I won't get punched?"

"Depends who's around. Get off me."

"Party pooper," the taller muttered while he stood.

"For now. I have work to do at the moment, I usually go home around seven."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Do I, Kurosaki?" Toushiro asked with conniving grin.

"That look says you do. Score. See ya later," Ichigo grinned, and after both were clothed, showed himself out.

Hitsugaya put the papers that were scattered about the floor back together and sat back at his desk, touching his mauled lips thoughtfully. "Fucking hell, Kurosaki," he repeated softly.

_You can't stop it screaming out_


	30. Fangirl

A/N: Wasn''t sure if I was gonna post this for awhile, but I'm sure we've all this fantasy at some point or the other so, why not?

IHIHI

IHIHI

I'm not sure how I got here, and I know I've never been here. But it looks familiar, and more than just as a school room cluttered with desks.

"Don't you remember it?" a voice asks me. "It's been on your mind a lot lately."

I dare to turn, dare to dream that that voice belongs to the one I associate it with. And there he stands with hair that would only work on him. Slim fit khakis hug his long legs and a tshirt of the same wrap the man I can only see in my dreams.

"H-Have I?" I managed to studder back.

"If you think about it, you'll remember," he says, coming closer to me. I tense. He couldn't possibly be here to see me, could he? "And why not?" he says aloud, as if reading my thoughts. "These are your thoughts, your dreams, your fantasies; why wouldn't I be here for you?"

"B- Because-"

"None of those unflattering thoughts- not attactive. Besides, you brought me here."

"I... did?"

"Yes.

"But... I miss..."

"Your loneliness pulled me to you, to your mind. I can go where I'm called to, but you have to make the first move."

"First... move?" I feel myself flush as I look away from his face, noting as well how close he is to me... only an arm's length, not even. Tentaively, I reach out to touch his well-toned abs. His hard muscles feel so real; it's becoming difficult to believe this is only a fantasy. His hand raises itself to my cheek, brushing my bangs from my face. He lowers his head to my neck, biting just hard enough to make my heart skip. "Ichigo..." I moan.

I feel him smirk against my skin, as well as his hands around my waist, his caloused hands along my back as he lifts off my shirt. His mouth is on my collarbone, working its way down and forcing me back unto a row of desks. "Lay back," he urges me.

"No," I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

I don't respond, but, trying to hide the nervous shaking in my hands, unbutton and unzip his pants. His eyebrows lift in surprise at my sudden boldness, but I squat down and take him into my warm mouth. He moans lowly at the action, and his hard cock tastes so good; I can't seem to stop, even as I feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

It's him who eventually does stop me, gently pulling me back up to face level. "Lay back," he reiterates, and this time, I do as asked.

"I just..."

"I know." My fantasy, I guess he would.

He pulls my jeans and underwear down, then slowly inserts two fingers inside me. "Wow, I guess you do like doing that," he says.

"Then stop wasting time."

"Coming out of the shell, huh? Ok." With one solid thrust, his hard, thick penis is deep inside me. I cry out, it's so good, I've wanted this for so long. "Oh, I was hoping you'd change your mind."

"Change my mind?" I mutter, still enjoying that delicious pleasure. "What do you...?"

"Oh, not you. Him." He nods toward the door.

I try to look but I'm at the wrong angle. "Who...?"

Again, I hear a voice, one I recognize, one I love, even if I don't know the language. "Sit her up, will you, Idiot?"

He does more than that, sitting himself in one of the chairs, myself on his lap. He's so strong. I gasp as I feel him sink even deeper inside me, then again when a single digit enters me from behind. "Fuck yesss," I mutter.

"Kneel on either side of my legs," Ichigo tells me calmly. Somehow, I push myself up, both still inside, but as soon as I'm up, the finger is replaced with something much longer, harder... and thicker. I nearly collaspe against Ichigo, but he holds me steady till I adjust. Tears burn my eyes, pain mixed with pleasure, agony so sweet I never want it to end. "How is it?" he asked knowingly.

"Ichigo... Toushiro... don't stop..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I'm so lost in the sensations taking over my coherency that I lose all track of time. It could have been hours we were in that classroom, making love, having sex, rutting like animals. It's all too soon that we three are spent and gasping in the classroom. And far, far, too soon before they're getting themselves together and getting ready to leave. But I don't protest; I know they have other places to be. And the taller winks at me on his way out, a silent promise that when I need him next, when I need them next, they'll be all too willing to help.


	31. 32 Battle

"Because, Kurosaki, if you don't, you'll be a lot colder and in a great deal of pain."

"But isn't ice supposed to have a numbing effect?" Ichigo asked the tensai. That really was no reason why he should leave the taichou's office, either.

"The ice is to keep you in place while I cause you the pain," was the nonchallant reply, teal eyes not wavering the from the paper on his desk.

"You really shouldn't give away your battle strategy beforehand, Toushiro. Even I know that."

"You are so annoying."

"So you keep saying."

"It's just as true now as it was two hours ago."

"Uh-huh."

Finally, Toushiro looked up, staring hard at Ichigo. The taller was about to ask what he was up to when he realized he couldn't talk. Then he tried to move, but couldn't. Toushiro grinned when he realized Ichigo knew what was going on. Quietly, he got up form his desk and unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru," he said softly, pointing the blade at his captive. Ichigo began to really fear, but only a small version of the dragon emerged, icing his hands where they lay, behind his head.

"T-Toushiro?" he asked, glad the kido was gone but still a tad worried.

The tensai did not reply, going into the bottom drawer of his desk for a new toy he'd begrudgingly sent Matsumoto out for, but now very glad he had. A vibrator. Smiling creepily, he walked up to Ichigo, now definately not just lounging on the sofa.

The shorter untied the sash that held the other's shihaikusho together, and found him to be very erect underneath it. Arching a white eyebrow, he pushed the vibrator inside him and turned it on.

"Fa-uu-ck!" Ichigo cussed.

"That should keep you occupied for awhile," Toushiro said contently, going back to his desk.

"You ca-can't be serious. Wha- if someone... comes..."

"The door is sealed, you're fine."

"B-But-"

Toushiro gave only a smile, the same creepy smile from earlier, and went back to work.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

******IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

A/N: I know you're suppose to prepare someone before pulling something like that, but if they're at the point they're pulling stunts like this on each other, they're probably having sex regularly, and it's not so bad once you get used to it.


	32. 33 Help Wanted 2

Rukia ran as fast as her feet would carry her out of the main store and into the back room. Her quarry didn't care much for dealing with customers unless absolutely needed, and there was the issue of the new guy the moron she was forced to call the manager seemed to have an obsession with. The white haired male was often back here with him, stocking and such, though also because his personality didn't include being a people person.

"Cover up what do you don't want seen, guys!" she said, entering.

"Shut up, we're not naked," Toushiro informed her.

"Not for a lack of trying," Ichigo grumbled. "Whatta want, Midget?"

"Nii-san's here."

The taller male froze.

"Kurosaki, are you afraid of Kuchiki's brother?"

"He is the district manager," Rukia laughed. "It doesn't help that since we broke up Nii-sama's been trying to get Ichigo fired."

Toushiro chuckled. "Retribution, huh?"

The woman put up a girly facade. "Well, if my darling big brother doesn't defend my honor, who will?"

"You can't defend what doesn't exist," Ichigo snarled.

"Why is he here?" the shorter male asked.

"I don't know exactly," she replied, feigning innocence. "Something about payroll..."

The orange haired male paused again.

"Wait," the woman realized. "You didn't know Byakuya was my brother? When we have the same last name?" she asked Toushiro.

"I've never met him. How would I know that?"

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"You hired someone without going through Nii-san? You must have death wish!"

"Yeah, yeah, and now I'm on clean up," he muttered. "And you're coming with me," he said, grabbing his lover's collar on his way out.

"Why do I have to go?"

"To charm the pants off Byakuya. Play nice, just this once."

"You'll owe me."

Ichigo didn't like the way the shorter said that, but he was desperate. "Fine, whatever."

Toushiro smirked. With that promise in mind, he approached Rukia's brother with a innocent, content facade.

"Hey, Byakuya," Ichigo grinned with a tad of nervousness.

"Kurosaki," the dark-haired man replied. "Don't even pretend you don't know why I'm here."

"Aw, he's a model employee, Byakuya," the other replied, pushing his lover in view of his supervisor.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya?" the taller man stated, surveying the other.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"Be thankful you are not the one I need to speak to." Bykuya looked away before he saw the white haired male's bemused expression. "Kurosaki."

"What?"

"A word. In back."

Rukia approached Toushiro while the two left. "Worried about him?"

"Was that your brother's code for 'assrape'?"

"... Not as far as I know."

"Then no, I'm not."

So he said, but the woman saw him slip away to the back room where her sibling had brought their manager.

"Why do you try my patience like this, Kurosaki?" the white haired male heard the newcomer asked.

"He's a great employee, why are you being an ass?"

"Because, once again, you have directly violated corportate policy and just done as you please."

"If you can give me a reason why I should fire him, go for it, but it'll be a reason that isn't because of how I hired him. He has the job now, and if you get rid of him because of me, he'd be well within his rights to sue."

"I am perfectly aware of that fact, Kurosaki. Why do you think you're the one I'm talking to and not him?"

"So what, you're gonna fire me now?"

"No. Merely remind you to stay aware of your surroundings."

"Well, thanks. Does that mean you're leaving now?"

"...For now."

Toushiro watched the district manager walk out, obviously annoyed, the he himself went to join the remaining male. "That really wasn't very nice," he told him.

"I'm not a very nice person."

"Yes, you are."

"Aw, that was sweet, Toushiro."

"Don't worry; I'm sure it won't happen again."

Ichigo chuckled, pulling the other into an unwilling hug.

"You owe me now."

"Yep," was the reply, trying to ingore how dark the shorter sounded. "When do I pay up?"

"At your apartment tonight."

"It's a date," he grinned, trying to be unbothered by the other's smug stance.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

******IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

Ichigo left before Toushiro, having a few errands to do before going home. He'd forgotten about his lover's promise when he finally arrived back at his place, hands full, barely getting the key in and opening the door.

"Toushiro?" he called. Nothing. "Fucking workaholic's worse than me," he muttered. He put away the groceries he'd picked up, pulled off his shoes, then his shirt. As he entered the bedroom, he felt something stab his neck. "What the fuck?" he cursed, hand instinctively going for the spot. There was hardly any blood, but almost immediately he could feel a warm sensation growing in his abdomen. His head darted around the darkened room, looking for the source, but could find none.

He didn't see Toushiro hiding in the hallway.

"Prolly a mosquito," Ichigo decided outloud. He sat down to take off his pants and lie down awhille, but as he did so, he could feel that sensation growing and growing. It seemed to extend to his legs, ran up his arms, he was even starting to sweat. And above all, an all too familiar need was growing inside him. He had to barely touch himself to know for certain- he was hard as he'd ever been and was very much wishing his lover was around to help him relieve his sudden malady. But no matter; he was certainly not above-

"Don't you dare, Ichigo." Toushiro said nothing more, crossing the room and handcuffing him to the bedpost.

"Wha... 'Shiro, I ain't going anywhere..."

The other didn't reply, but when for the taller's hardened member, taking it in his mouth to the hilt.

"Ohhh, fuck yes..." Ichigo could feel himself climbing faster than he ever had before, getting closer and closer until... "A cockring? You fucking sadist!"

Toushiro grinned triumpantly, remaining silent, and inserted two fingers into the other's entrance.

"Oh, God!" Ichigo cried out in surprise pleasure. Hazel eyes already weary, managed to look down at the other. He wanted so much to cum it was beginning to hurt. "Oh, no...," he groaned, seeing his lover position himself. "Come on, lemme finish first," he pleaded.

Toushiro appeared to think about it, but just pushed himself inside the other. Ichigo called out soundlessly, so lost in the pain of the pleasure. The tip of his own pulsing member had semen running down the side of it, trying desperately to fully release its load.

"Dammit, Toushiro," Ichigo cussed again.

"I should do this to you more often," Toushiro finally spoke. "You're so tight; I'm not going to last long."

Ichigo barely processed the words, so focused on his own need. More fluid squirted out the tip of his burning penis, and try as he might, he couldn't force any more. Toushiro leaned forward, licking the member clean, then in one swift motion, removing the ring. Ichigo cried out horsely as he came, continuing to gasp for air when Toushiro didn't let up. He gripped the post in vain, enduring an enternity of live-wire heat until his lover finally finished as well.

"You... what the hell did you shoot me up with?" the taller panted.

"Was a mosquito."

"B-Bullshit."

"I think you know already."

"Y-you... shouldn't... fuck around with that stuff."

Toushiro wore what could only be described as a smile. "Remember when I told you I had to go away overnight about a week ago?"

"Yeah..."

"I was checked into a hotel, making sure it was safe."

Hazel eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't take risks like that."

"I wasn't about to take it with you."

"...That was sweet. I'm still paying you back. I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week."

"Make that a month. I'm not done with you yet."

Ichigo swallowed hard, and tried to brace himself.


End file.
